Finding The Mortal Instruments
by jassiej256
Summary: After Jace and Clary finish reading Finding Sky, they decide to portal to Colorado. However, when they meet the Benedicts, Clary finds out a huge secret that could change her life forever. How will she cope?
1. Finishing The Books

**Hi guys, this will be my first full length fanfic. I decided to do a TMI and Finding Sky crossover.**

**Only Finding Sky has happened. Book 4 of TMI happened but Sebastian never woke up, kidnapped Jace or did a binding rune to join Sebastian and Jace.**

Chapter 1- The Books

Clary's POV

"Jace, I'm done!" I called in a sing song voice as I skipped into the Institutes's library. He was sat in a comfy armchair by the fireplace rereading a book he had read a thousand times before. We had both been reading an amazing book by Joss Stirling called Finding Sky. I'd just finished but because Jace is a lot quicker reader than me he'd finished weeks ago. I pulled the book out of Jace's hand and placed it down on the shelf. He pulled me onto his lap so I was facing him and I buried my face into his shoulder. It had been a while since he had held me like this. It had been a while since we had just sat in a peaceful silence enjoying each others existence.

"So...What d'ya think?" Jace asked into my fiery hair.

"Oh. My. God. This book is awesome. I can't believe that Sky fell for Daniel Kelly's mind tricks again. But Zed saved her...Ah, sometimes I wish you were more like Zed" I teased. Jace pushed my head from his shoulder so he could look me in the eye.

"Cheeky! I've saved your life more times than you care to admit." he exclaimed brushing a thumb over my knuckles.

"Well _you_ didn't bring me back from the dead." I fake argued back. We just sat starring at each other until Jace's golden eyes lit up.

"Clary! I've just had the best idea. All the stories are true right? Savants. Picture it me, you and the Benedict's. Would it not be amazing!" Jace cried shaking my shoulders back and forth. He looked into my eyes, nearly begging me to say yes. Why wouldn't I?

"Let's do it! Hey let me up! I was gonna do it now" I said as Jace's arms tightened around me. Before I could say another thing his lips came crashing down against mine. Our mouths locked in harmony as we shared a passionate moment. I decided to try something new and nibbled Jace's lip. A low animal like groan rumbled at the back of his throat. I'd never made him make that noise before. Jace deepened this kiss but I pushed him away and drew out my Stele. Jace looked disappointed as I leapt off his lap and started to draw the portal.

Meanwhile, Jace had gone and kitted up in his Shadowhunting gear and weapons and fetched me my gear and seraph blades. I pulled on the leathers and put my blades in their holders. Roughly, I swept Jace's hair back from his face and pulled up his hood.

"We'll make a rain check on that kissing." Jace mumbled and we hopped into the portal hand in hand.

Sky's POV

Zed stormed into his bedroom holding a copy of The Mortal Instruments- City of Fallen Angels in his hand. He plopped down on his bed beside me.

"This book..." Zed muttered taking my hand. Ever since the first page we'd been hooked on The Mortal Instruments Clare had only written four books and we'd just finished all of them. Zed had taken a couple of anger walks during this book, especially at points that toy with your emotions. Like the part when Clary and Jace were told that they were brother and sister. "Are brilliant." Zed finally finished.

"It would be awesome to meet Jace and Clary. Maybe they are real because Savants are." Zed kissed my forehead and pulled me into an embrace. I inhaled his forest like scent and huddled deeper into Zed's chest.


	2. Arriving

Chapter 2

Clary's POV

We had left the most secret part of the roof gardens behind us and was hurtled into a pile of snow at the foot of a mountain. Next to us was a sign that read "Welcome to the ski town of Wreckenridge Colorado". Well, at least we knew we had made it. A hand appeared in front of me and I gratefully took it as it helped me to my feet. Jace looked so menacing in his black leathers that completely contrasted the white horizon. However excited Jace was it didn't cover his disgust.

"No. Jace no. That isn't right, that's not normal. You can't not like snow. Snow is amazing. You are so strange!" I shouted at him. Jace grinned at me and gave me a what can you do shrug. In the distance I could make out a ski lift winding it's way up the mountain.

"Come on Clary, before we freeze our buts off" Jace complained dragging me in the direction of the ski lift.

Zed's POV

I saw a red headed girl shorter than Sky- I didn't know that was even possible- embrace Sky. Both of them were grinning like idiots as they spoke to each other. Behind the happy image stood a tall and tattooed blonde haired boy who looked protectively at the red head while giving me and Sky wary looks. He had lots of scars and inky images that showed through his white tee-shirt. Then he advanced towards Sky wielding a sword.

I shook myself from my premonition and rested my head in my hands. This was the third time I'd seen this scene play out in my mind so it must be getting near. I need to stay close to Sky at all times so I can protect her.

"Hey Zed, what are you seeing? You look angry" Sky's voice halted my train of thoughts. I shook my head against the table telling her not to worry. "Come on Zed, we need to go and work the ski lift!" I groaned and lifted my head to look at Sky. I burst into fits of laughter when I saw that she was once again wearing mom's ski suit.

"You, my princess, look like a short, chubby marshmallow!" I choked out through my laughter. She grabbed my hand as I got to my feet and lead me to the hut at the base of the ski lift. Sky went behind the kiosk and I sat in the back room printing out tickets. Ski was collecting the money and handing out the gear. It was only me, her, dad and Xav in today. Xav was giving lessons and dad was running the hut at the top of the lift. Everyone else was out. It was all fine until I heard Sky's scream and started to panic.

_Sky!_ I sent telepathically as I raced towards the kiosk and vaulted it.

Clary's POV

We arrived at the hut and inside sat a little blonde girl with big blue eyes and a young face. Jace cleared his throat and she drew her attention from her magazine to us.

"Hello and welcome to Wreckenridge out door adventures. Want to hire some skis, a board maybe, and head up?" She asked in a sweet voice, her English accent oozing off her words. She seemed very familiar.

"No thanks. We are looking for someone, well a whole family really. Are you Sky Bright?" Jace butted in before I could say anything. She looked surprised and slowly spoke.

"Yes I am, and you are..." she asked waving her hand at us.

"She is Clary..."

"Fray. I will never be a Morgenstern." I finished Jace's sentence. "And he's Jace Wayland, Lightwood, Morgenstern or Herondale, you can pick. Right now I'm over the moon because you are Sky. Jace it's Sky from Finding Sky! And you, your story, your everything is just...Eeeekkkk!" I babbled on. Jace stood behind us laughing at me doing his best to hide his excitement. Sky's eyes formed circles the size of saucers and she gave a small hysterical laugh. She let a sharp breath of air out from behind her teeth. Then it was our turn to be shocked.

"Wow. Clary and Jace. Should of realised it sooner. Welcome Shadowhunters. The Mortal Instruments. Your story is awesome. Some points are so annoying. You thought you were siblings and couldn't love each other in the way you wanted to. Jace died but the angel Raziel brought him back to life. You told nobody so his mind was open and he was possessed and hurt Clary." Sky gave a small shriek and hopped over the kiosk. She pulled me into a fierce hug. Suddenly Jace drew out one of his seraph blades and advanced towards me and Sky. I automatically drew one of mine.

"Jace, what's going on. Is there demons about?" I asked he didn't stop. His eyes had misted over like he was possessed. This can't be happening. I stepped in front of Sky and shielded her. I held my seraph blade out towards Jace. A shocked look passed over Jace's face and he was himself again.

"Clary...What-" then he collapsed to the floor. I turned around to check if Sky was all right as I slid my blade back into the sheath. A dark haired boy had appeared and was now cradling Sky in comfort. She wouldn't be used to someone threatening her with a sword. I was from training. I pulled out my Stele and drew and iratze on Jace's fore arm. His limp body relaxed and the pain seeped out of him. A hand pulled me to my feet. The dark haired boy stood facing me with his hands on my shoulders.

"If you don't get off me I'll break your arm" I spat. After all my training I was now as good as Jace at combat. He moved his hands and ran his fingers through his hair. "Zed I presume. I'm Clary Fray and that is my unconscious boyfriend Jace. We are Shadowhunters and you are Savants. Let's skip the details because we seem to know them anyway. I'm so sorry Sky about whatever that was." I concluded and she gave me a small smile. When Zed turned his attention back to me she mouthed 'That was awesome' pointing at Zed.


	3. Explanation At High Tea

**Hey guys, thanks for my reviews.** **You asked for more so...**

Chapter 3-

Zed's POV

Right, so once again my premonition was a false alarm. Well, kind of. Sky was in no danger when she screamed but... Oh I'm going to kill that boy when he wakes up! At the moment Clary, Jace and my soulfinder were sat in the lounge as I made tea for them; well, mostly for Sky to be quite honest. I'd carried Jace in, making sure I hit his head on as many things as possible. If it wasn't for the scary red head and super Sky, I probably would have left him outside in the cold. No one threatens Sky and gets away with it. He would pay later when his little girlfriend isn't around to kick my ass. How could I be angry at them? Inside I was screaming in ecstasy that my two favourite characters were sitting in _my house_ drinking _my tea._ I put a packet of biscuits on a tray along with the three cups of tea and my coffee. Clary had explained to us that an author called Joss Stirling had written about us and they wanted to know if we were real.

"It's strange to think that someone is writing about our lives and we don't even know it. I mean, there making money off us while we get on with our day to day business. It's like that movie, ah, what's it called? Zeddy babe, what was that movie we watched? Um the something show..." Sky babbled in the lounge. I picked Sky off the armchair and sat down.

"The Truman Show my princess." I finished as she perched on my lap before sinking back against my chest. "What's all this Zeddy babe thing about anyway?" I questioned tickling her neck with a spiral of blonde hair.

"What's all this 'my princess' stuff about _Zeddy_? Don't you like it? I think it's cute! Zeddy, please can you pass her royal heinousness a nice, hot cuppa?" I dug my hand into her stomach making her squeal with laughter and she squirmed away from me and fell onto the floor. I reached over and grabbed my coffee from the tray and took a gulp with a satisfying 'ahh'.

"Cassandra Clare wrote your books. I knew that Jace was a jerk but I didn't think he was this bad. Miss Clare made one mean character" I spoke my mind before I even realised what I was doing. Oops. Clary shot to her feet and advanced towards me. A sleepy groan came from the sofa next to her and Jace grabbed her leg, pulling her back to him.

"What's all this about me being a jerk?" Jace's sleepy voice whispered. He stroked the small of Clary's back soothing her and finally she sat down with a huff. Great, so now both my favourite characters hate me. Well, the feeling's mutual I suppose.

_They don't hate you Zed. Jace is tired and Clary is being overly protective._ _She was really scared earlier and I didn't need my gift to show me that. She doesn't want to lose him again Zed; they share the same feelings as we do even though they are not connected by fate. _Sky's reassuring voice drifted into my mind. Damn, I'd left my shields down.

"Sorry Clary. I don't know what came over me. I was a jerk before I found Sky and Jace just needed his counter weight to pull him to the nice side." Clary and Jace smiled at my apology.

"S'okay. I agree with you man, I'm a jerk. Some things don't change because, unlike Savants, love doesn't change us, just... help us a long." Jace agreed with me. Clary rushed to his side when he sat up. He winced in pain. "Clary don't. I'm fine, absolutely fine."

"You aren't _fine_ Jace, far from it. You collapsed and blacked out after trying to attack Sky. If I hadn't raised my seraph blade to you Sky wouldn't be here. Now you're in the Benedict's house, on their couch, in agony and you are trying to tell me that 'you are fine'. Nope, not buying it. Arm, now." Jesus Clary had some fight in her. Jace reluctantly gave Clary his arm and she started to draw a rune on him. An Iratze I guess. She poked her tongue out the corner of her mouth as she concentrated.

"Clary, are you drawing an Iratze, or are you creating a super healing rune?" I asked. Suddenly, another voice joined our conversation. Me and Sky leapt out of our skins and Jace shot me a knowing smile. He knew that he was there all along.

"Who on earth are you two talking to? I've been stood here a good five minutes and you have been having half conversations with thin air. Is this some kind of role play? A strange joke with no punch line?" Xav asked leaning against the dining room table.

"I should of removed the glamour when we arrived, one sec. We only made us visible to you two so that fight would have looked strange earlier." Clary started the swirling pattern of the visibility rune on her and Jace's hands. I smirked as I pictured the fight from a passerby's perspective. Sky nodded her head at Clary and Xav piped up again.

"That's strange. My gift is telling me that there are five people in the room. Mine, Zed and Sky's signature and two others that I don't recognise. One is injured but healing fast and the other is tired. Three savants, a half savant and half something else and a just a something else. Never met a something else or a half savant before. Guys get back, these things might be dangerous." Just as Xav finished speaking his internal monologue Clary and Jace's runes kicked in. Xav cried and jumped back as he could now see the two shadow hunters.

"I am actually offended that you called us 'things'. Next time a demon decides to attack you I'm leaving you to fight the invisible creature." Jace said with a smirk. Clary batted him and apologised immediately from hurting him. "Clary, it is fine. The rune has nearly finished working." Jace assured her. Xav walked over to them, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"What? How?" Xav mumbled. Insert long explanation about shadow hunters and why Clary and Jace were here. After we had explained, Xav picked up a cup of tea and took a large gulp.

"Whoa! So you guys like, protect the earth. And you are part angel. Awesome! How did you just appear like-" Xav was cut off.

"Hey! That's my tea!" Clary exclaimed. Jace stroked her hair with a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Yeah bro, you may want to go and make Clary another cup of tea. She is one vicious girl. I mean, she's scarier than me when I've just got out of bed" I informed my brother and we all burst into to fits of laughter apart from Clary, who gave me evils from across the room.

**So guys... So many questions!**

**What happened to Jace? **

**Will there always be friction between Zed and Clace?**

**More importantly, who is the other savant?**

**I'll update soon. My pinky promises!**


	4. Skiing and Skating

Chapter 4 

Jace's POV

The pain. Ah, I hurt so much. I can't let Clary bring me back from the dead. Slowly I walked up to the golden gates of safety. The Angel Raziel looked down upon me.

"Young man." his voice echoed around me. The Angel emitted a golden light as bright as the sun that lit up the area around us. Raziel pointed downwards where I could see Clary beside my body. She was pulling herself along by her arms in Valentine's direction. An exact copy of the Angel Raziel floated above the water. My heart cringed as he blasted Valentine into oblivion. Though he was not my father and he was a despicable man, that broke my heart. The Angel's distant voice spoke to Clary.

"Now you, Valentine's daughter, _are_ worthy. I can grant you one wish." she didn't even hesitate or take a minute to consider. She could have wished for world peace, a cure for cancer or an infinite supply of money. No. She asked for me. It touched me that Clary chose me over everything, she'd go to the end for me, hell, she'd bring me back from the dead. She loved me.

I love Clary.

Then I woke up. Where was Clary? Was she okay? We were in some random stranger's house. Xav was beside me using his gift to heal whatever was wrong with me. Clary was asleep sat up on the floor beside me. Sky was curled up next to her and Zed was sat in the window quietly strumming away at his guitar. Now there were even more faces in the room, ones I didn't recognise. A Hispanic man and a beautiful woman that looked like a flamenco dancer cooked in the kitchen and five other boys were scattered around on chairs.

"Hey everyone. Sleeping beauty's awake!" Xav called and every person that was awake (minus Zed) hurried towards me. Zed sauntered behind them as he had already spoken to me earlier.

"If I didn't already know that a Savant's partner had to be a girl, I would have presumed that you were gay" I choked out with a crooked grin. Zed whooped and a boy in glasses shouted 'He told you Xav'.

"Zed, Yves! Calm down. Sorry for the racket but they are still young. I'm Karla by the way and that is my soulfinder Saul. We are the parents to these _wonderful_ boys." Karla huh. I always liked her in the books.

"Jace thought that you were always a good character mom." Yves chirped. Zed batted him around the head and muttered 'rude' before turning on his heels and picking his guitar back up.

"Why thank you Jace. Also young Clary has already explained everything to us so don't worry your pretty little head." Karla chuckled. All of the boys introduced themselves and at the end I said "Can I remember them how Zoe remembers your names. Trace, tough; Uriel, ultra intelligent. Victor, very mysterious. Will, wacky. Xav, x-treme sports. Yves, yummy. And Zed."

"If you want to mate but it makes you sound like you have the hots for Yves, so unless you want to be mistaken for gay..." Xav chimed. No witty remark popped into my head. Wow, I must be tired.

Clary's POV

We had spent two days with the Benedict's now. Well, a half day and yesterday. Xav had instructed Jace to rest all of yesterday so the boys wanted to take me out on the slopes. Uriel and Zed were both fighting to take me up. Zed wanted to teach me to board and Uriel wanted to take me skiing. I opted to go with Uriel as I would have felt like a third wheel if I'd gone with Sky and Zed. I borrowed one of Sky's newly brought ski suits as we were around the same size. Actually, it was still a bit too long. We'd grabbed two pairs of skis and headed up the lift. At the top I brought a coffee from Jose. Seems like he flirts with every girl, unless he only girls for short girls.

"Shame all the good ones are taken. This one yours Uri?" he'd questioned. Uriel had replied with a tight nod and dragged me away. Uriel apologised to me later and explained that Jose was a bit of a player. If Jace found out about this he would go mad...Anyway, turned out I was a natural at skiing. I tried the easy routes and some of the harder ones. I ended up racing Uriel and Zoe down the hill without realising. I won, of course.

Today Uriel was taking me to a place he likes to ski. We traipsed up past the J shaped slope where Sky had her special boarding lesson. We came across a more extreme setting. Steep cliff faces surrounded a frozen over lake. Snow covered the small bit of land between the lake of ice and rock faces.

"Wow Uriel, this is beautiful! This may sound like a stupid question but how are we going to ski?" I asked him shrugging off my rucksack which contained my phone and lunch.

"I know I told you to bring skis, but I came prepared for something else!" Uriel told me as he produced two pairs of ice skates from his bag. "I took your shoe size from your boots, I hope that doesn't sound creepy. It didn't sound weird in my head." I laughed at him and gently touched his arm.

"Not creepy just slightly deranged. You could of just checked the skis I used yesterday." I informed him with a knowing smirk. He face palmed before strapping on his skates. I plopped to the floor and pulled my shadowhunting boots off. We didn't bring spare changes of clothes only the things we had came in. That didn't matter because all I've been wearing is ski suits. Xav was lending Jace clothes for the time being but if we decided to make this a holiday then I'd have to portal back and grab a few spare changes of clothes. Though, I didn't want to overstay our welcome.

"Don't think like that Clary. Everyone loves you and Jace, it's not like you two are any hassle. Besides, you've only been here a few days." Uriel took the thoughts right from my head. I got to my feet and thought about the sleeping arrangements. I shared the sofa with Jace, Zed shared with Yves and Xav and Trace, Uriel, Victor and Will shared a room.

"Yes we are, I bet usually a few of you boys stay in the lounge." I replied as I stood up. One foot on ice, I pushed off into the centre of the rink. I twirled on the spot and waited for Uriel to catch up with me. Suddenly his hands were on my shoulders and his lips came crashing down against mine. I skidded backwards and he came down stopping himself with his arms before he landed on top of me. Uriel's hands tangled in my hair. Small sparks were produced as our lips moulded in harmony. It felt so wrong. What about Jace? It felt so right. Why? His warm body contrasted the cold ice on my back. It was tender and romantic , frantic and violent and all the levels in between. I pushed away finally. I was enjoying that even though I knew deep down it was betrayal to Jace, I wanted more. I needed more.

"Xav told me that you were part savant. And that's when I knew why I'd been so attracted to you, my soulfinder." Uriel whispered in a hoarse voice.

**AHHH WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!**


	5. Love Hurts

**Guys this one is going to be short as people have been asking me to update**

Chapter 5- Love hurts

Jace's POV

I can't believe _she_'d betray me like this. I thought _she_'d go to the end with me because I sure as hell would for _her_. I wanted to surprise _her_. Xav had told me where they'd be. As I'd come around the corner _he_ was on top of her kissing _my girlfriend_. _She_ was mine. The worst thing was, _she_ was kissing back. _She_ was enjoying it. I can't even bring myself to say _her_ name. I knew it was a mistake to come here. Why do I always have such stupid ideas? Why did _she _always go along with them? If we didn't come here, _she _wouldn't of found out about her savant gene or met _him._ A rune for a broken heart is the most painful one hey? Well I'll just have to test that theory.

Clary's POV

"Soulfinder?" I questioned "I didn't even know that I was a savant let alone you being my..." I trailed off. A silence lingered between us.

"I thought that Xav had told you. I didn't imagine that I would find her, my beautiful girl, and then she ended up having the scariest boyfriend of all time. Don't correct me Clary, I've read your books. Who do you think recommended it to those two anyway?" Uriel explained. Finally, I pushed him off of me and stood up. I needed time to think. This couldn't be happening, could it? I just got Jace back now... Uriel was calling after me as I skated back towards where our rucksacks were and I waved him away. Slowly I unstrapped my boots, picked up my bag and headed back down to the house.

"Clary? Is that you?" A sweet voice called as I opened the door to the lodge. "Oh Clary what's the matter, your colours are all funny. Tell you what, I'll take you down to the diner and we can have some girlie time. You can tell me over a hot chocolate. Sound good?" I nodded numbly.

"Can I just portal back to the institute and grab some clothes? It'll only take two secs." I asked and Sky replied with a smile.

* * *

After my quick trip to the institute, I met Sky at the diner. I had changed out of the ski suit and threw on a cream top with my skinny jeans and my red and blue plaid flannel shirt over the top. Also I'd left a quick note informing everyone that me and Jace had gone on a holiday and to call my mobile if I was needed. I walked in and saw a head of blonde curls in one of the back booths.

"Hey Sky" I greeted with a sad smile.

"Okay, spill. What happened?" Sky pried. I told her everything up until I left Uriel.

"Wow. Uriel is the coolest and most defiantly the most collected of the brothers. I believe you and I would even if I couldn't see your colours but I can't fathom how Uriel did this to you. You're torn in two with no idea what to do." Sky breathed after a gulp of her hot chocolate. She'd already polished off two mugs of cocoa with _all the toppings._

"I don't know what to do Sky. It was a mistake coming here." I sighed. "Let's test the theory that I am a savant. He might be wrong."

_Testing testing one two three, are you receiving fiery midget?_Sky's voice drifted into my mind.

_Clear as day Goldilocks. _I sent in Sky's direction. _Sadly. _I added as an after thought. This can't be happening. Fate is making me chose between the boy who is perfect for me and the boy I love with all my heart. What will I do?

**More happens next chapter. Big things coming xxx**


	6. Good Things Turn Bad

Chapter 6

Zeds POV

I was in the kitchen cooking pizzas for everyone and Jace was the only other person in the house so he decided to come and sit with me. Jace wasn't being himself. He was being blank almost empty. Like he'd seen something that broke his heart.

"Hey. At least my cooking is better than Izzy's!" I quipped lightly. Jace grunted and continued to file his nails with his stele.

"Jace, are you all right?" I asked him, generally concerned.

"Nah Zed, I'm half left. Look, I'm going for a jog. See you in twenty." Jace said and stalked out into the snow. I went back to cooking and poured myself a coffee. Then the weirdest thing happened. I walked through the door. Not like Me, Myself or The Royal We walked through a door. An exact copy of Zed Benedict walked through the front door towards me. Tall and muscally. Dark haired and brown eyed. Right down to the walk with the right amount of attitude.

"Hi Zed. Me and Sky are back from the diner. Sky told me to tell you that she was going up the slopes." Zed said to me.

"Who is this?" I asked warily.

"Zed. It's Clary. Have you had short term amnesia?" He said. Suddenly his dark hair changed red and grew longer. His face turned young and his tan faded. He turned into Clary.

"We found out what my power was. I'm like Mystique from the X-men! That's why I'm back so late. We were practising on how to control my power. I think I've got it under control but I can do other things aswell. If I concentrate and look deeper into your mind, I can morph into your favourite person." Clary informed me. Suddenly she grew slightly taller and her hair turned blonde. "I look, sound and even act like Sky. Shame I don't take any talents though." Clary turned back into... Clary.

"Awesome. That is so cool!" I gushed. "I'm cooking pizza for everyone, it'll be done soon. I'll cool you when it's ready." Clary nodded and curled up on the sofa. Soft snores drifted from the lounge into the kitchen. Clary couldn't have been that tired! Maybe she'd had a stressful day.

_Zed! Big emergency! Help! Meet me at the J mountain ASAP! _Sky's sudden voice called.

_Sky! Are you all right? You aren't hurt are you? _

_No, I'm fine. Just come and I'll explain._

_Love you Sky._

_Love you to Zeddy. _And the link was cut. I pulled the pizza out the oven and left it on the side to cool. Quickly, I ran out the house and up the mountain.

Clary's POV

When I woke Zed was gone. There was a slightly charred pizza on the side with steam coming off it. He couldn't of been gone long if the pizza was still hot. I grabbed a slice off the side and turned to walk back into the longe. Something was in my way. Jace. Well this is awkward.

"Hey-" Jace cut me off.

"I saw you today Clary." Jace stated. He said it like it was a fact, with no emotion, no sign that he was hurt. "With _him_. Why Clary? Why would you do thid to me?" he looked down at me with pleading eyes. I was trapped between Jace and pizza. I wish Jace didn't see. I wish Uriel didn't kiss me. I wish we didn't come here. I wish I wasn't a savant. I sighed.

"He kissed me Jace-"

"You were kissing back." Then I spotted something on his chest. A new rune. No that wasn't right. But it was. It was the rune for a broken heart. I ran a hand through my hair and put the bit of pizza back on the side. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. I slumped to the floor and let the tears come. Jace didn't love me anymore. I still loved him. I would go to the end for him.

"To love is to destroy. To be loved is to be the one to be destroyed" Jace quoted Valentines mantra.

"No Jace, you don't believe that." I choked out through sobs. He was leaving me.

"I thought you loved me Clarrisa. But obviously not. I'm catching the next flight back to Brooklyn. Please don't show your face at the institute." Jace said coldly and left the room. I rested my head against my knees and cried.

Sky's POV

I heard Zed before I saw him. I was sat under a pine tree looking over the J cliff. His feet thumped lightly against the snow as he cam running round the corner. He skidded to a halt beside me.

"Sky. What's up?" Zed asked and sat down beside me. I rested my head on his lap and he fiddled with my hair.

"We found out Clary's power. This is how."

_Flashback_

_"So...What are we going to do about this Clary?" I asked her. She drew out her seraph blade. "No. Clary you can't kill someone!"_

_"Sky, relax. I put my blade in the wrong sheath earlier and it was digging into my skin. We are glamoured, so no one can see us." I calmed down a little.  
_

_"We could talk to Saul and Karla, see what they think about this." I offered. Clary shook her head vigerously._

_"I don't want to break Jace's herat. Or Uriel's. I only just got Jace back and now I could loose him again. Jace is already so traumatised, though he doesn't show it. I'm certain this would topple him over the edge." Then the weirdest thing happened. Clarys hair retracted and shrunk. Its fiery essence was muted and dulled down to a blonde white colour. She grew taller. She turned into Jace. Even the clothes were now his. His thin white tee and black jeans. Many runes and scars littered her skin._

_End of flashback._

"Then we spent the rest of the day trying to control her power. Clary is an excellent savant. She learns really quickly. She can control her power quite well now and she is already trying to explore over things she can do with it. Her telekinesess is not so great. She can do it but... Remember the egg Zed? Yeah well, she's worse than that." Zed chuckled and his body shook when he laughed.

"We have some serious training to do then, don't we?" Zed mumbled.

"We have some bad news. We found her soulfinder and he's going to ruin everything.


	7. Days

Chapter 07

Clary's POV- 1 week later

I just finished a run on the slopes when a tall man approached me. Uriel shouldn't be far behind me. I'd decided to give him a chance now that Jace has... Jace. He'd left me, he didn't love me. My feelings for him were leaps and bounds ahead of his for me.

"Clarrisa Morgenstern?" the guy asked me. I was once again in a ski suit and I became suddenly aware of my lack of weapons. In any doubt though I could just scream or use my training to take him down. He was at least twice my height and he had huge muscles. I tried to ignore him and walk around him but he had a tight grip on my shoulder.

"Clarrisa Morgenstern?" he repeated himself in a more firm manner. Still I said nothing. He raised his hand as a threat but still I didn't say a word. I didn't want to fight, not now. I swiftly brought my knee up to the place where it hurts a man the most. He buckled in pain and I took my opportunity to run. I blended into the crowd and morphed into a random stranger that I'd seen earlier.

_Uriel. Where are you? _I screamed out to him with my mind.

_Clary! Are you okay? I'm just at the bottom of the ski lift. _He told me. Wow. The connection between us was impossibly strong.

_I'm fine just stay there._

_Okay. _He cut the link. I ran toward the ski lift and I saw Uriel leaning against the hut. Carelessly, I threw my arms around him and pulled him into a hug before I morphed back into myself.

"Uriel," I whispered into his shoulder "I think they've found us."

Uriel's POV

Since we arrested the Kelly family in Las Vegas, we've had a few problems. Lots of groups outside of the net have been targeting us. However, ever since Clary arrived the attacks have become more frequent. I have to keep my eye on Clary all the time because they know about us. We weren't careful enough in public. When I hug her or when I hold her hand I don't try and hide it. Although some good has come from this. As Clary is a target I have to spend more time with her and I'm growing on her. She is starting to accept me as her soulfinder. Deep down I think that she knew that Jace hadn't really changed. And deep down I think she knew that he'd leave her in an instant. And he did. And he broke her heart. And that's why I hate him.

On Monday I took her to the movies in Aspen. We saw a horror movie and she had to draw a fearless rune on herself half way through the movie because she was scared. I was so surprised by this. This is _Clary _we are talking about. She murders for a living and sees demons werewolves and vampires on a daily basis but a little fiction scared her. Even with the rune, she spent the rest of the movie huddled up to me.

Tuesday I took her skiing again. We went to the J mountain so she could try out some extreme skiing. She'd slipped and fractured her arm badly. I carried her bridal style all the way back to the house so we could get her stele and she could fix herself up with an iratze. She'd thanked me and refused to let go of my hand that night. She fell asleep watching a rerun of Friends. She fell asleep with her head resting on my shoulder, our toes touching, hugging me.

Wednesday we went to see the haunts of Ghost Town with Sky and Zed. It was there she told me that she loved me and that she still loved Jace. She couldn't do love at the moment and that she needed time. Then she kissed me. She kissed me with the passion of a fire and the gentleness of a baby. Clary kissed me like it was goodbye.

On Thursday the whole family had dinner at Sky's house. Clary met Sally and Simon. We decided not to tell them about shadowhunters for the same reasons we didn't tell them about savants. Clary had to hide her excitement of meeting them for the whole meal. Lets just say they were very close to finding out about savants and shadowhunters because _someone _couldn't contain her emotions.

Friday, Saturday and Sunday we skied, skated and boarded. Clary seemed happy. She wasn't over Jace but she had hugged and kissed me. She'd told me that she loved me. That was a start.

Clary's POV

I walked down through the centre of Wreckenridge completely lost in my thoughts. I was thinking about Jace, Uriel and just everything in general. I have to put on a brave face around Uriel. I am falling for him but I can't let go of Jace... Ever since I came here life has turned upside down and sometimes I find myself wishing that we'd never come here. Even if I couldn't have the mundane life I could pick one or the other. The Shadow World VS Savants. A hand clasped firmly on my shoulder shaking me from my thoughts. I whirled around to find the same burly guy who approached me earlier. Before I could do anything, he picked me up and put me over is shoulder. Something was digging into my leg. No amount of training could get me out of his grasp. But if I went down, I'd go down fighting. I was about to kick out when he spoke.

"If you try anything funny I won't hesitate to put a bullet through your pretty little head." he growled. Them I understood what was digging in. Even if I had my seraph blades they wouldn't beat a gun. He opened the door of a van and threw me in the back. I slammed against the side of the van and he clambered in. The van pulled off and the guy tied rope harshly around me and put tape over my mouth.

_Uriel! Help!_

_Clary, what is it? _He replied instantly obviously sensing my distress.

_They've got me! It hurts Uri, save me please._

"She's using telepathy boss!" the guy shouted to the driver.

"Hurt her."

A heavy boot contacted with my stomach and a fist hit my nose. I could see blood. I could taste blood. The edges of my vision blurred. I could feel everyone trying to contact me mentally.

_Black van. Leaving out the west of Wreckenridge. _I risked before a final punch turned the world black.


	8. The End?

**Guys, just wanted to squeeze in another update as I won't be able to until next Saturday or Sunday.**

**_Hope you are having an epic time in Portugal George. X X X Done any surfing or paddle boarding?Bet that you have spent lots of it on the beach ;) X X X Will speak soon my Bohemian Pal. Love ya! X X X_**

Chapter 08

Uriel's POV

"Honey, are you alright? You've paled." mum asked me in a concerned tone. I lifted my head to look her in the eye. Clary had just told me important information that I needed to get her back.

"Mum," I told her softly, my voice barely a whisper. "They've got her. They took Clary." Anger set into my emotions. Zed lounged against the wall.

"Who?" mum asked.

"The Kelly's. If they harm one hair on her head..." I seethed. Zed stiffened at the mention of the Kelly's. I stormed over to him. "YOU DIDN'T SEE THIS?!" I shouted at him.

"Calm down Uriel. I didn't see it just like dad didn't sense it. We'll get her back. We got Sky back, remember?" Zed told me soothingly. I thumped my head lightly against the wall.

"I knew I should have picked her up..." I muttered to myself.

"Everyone in the family room!" mum shrieked her instructions at us. We _must _get her back. Just then a phone started ringing. It was coming from Clary's bag. I went over and pulled it out. Hastily I flipped the screen up. It read:

Caller ID- Mum.

How was I supposed to explain this. Hi, I'm Uriel Benedict. I'm Clary's soul mate and I've kind of gotten her kidnapped by murdering psychopaths. Not really the first conversation I want to have with my future mother-in-law.

Clary's POV

I awoke from being knocked out with a fierce headache. My whole body ached. I was tied to a chair in a warehouse. My hands were tied behind my back and my legs were tied together. The rope dug into my skin.

"Clarrisa. Hello, it's so nice to meet you. I'm Daniel Kelly- though you probably already know me- and these are my associates, Gator JR and Helen." A voice broke the silence. In front of me stood the villain who turned Sky's brain inside out. A tall woman stood on his left. She had white hair and wore a log white toga. The man, Gator JR, had tattoos up his arms and looked like a thug. In my mind alarm bells were going off. I looked past his glamour and sure enough, he was a demon. Across the room was a plastic chair. I reached out with my telekinesis but it wouldn't budge.

"Ah, you see, that is Helen's gift. She can stop all savant powers. She can also drain energy levels, make you hungry and thirsty. You know, I used to work very closely with your father. He wanted to try and turn a child into a savant. The warrior was already born and so was his other project. But you my dear were still in the womb. He didn't just give Jocelyn angel blood to drink, he gave her savant blood aswell. Therefore we end up with you. A hybrid." he clicked his fingers and a large glass tank was brought over. It was tall enough for me to stand in and long and wide enough for me to lie down in. Suddenly Gator JR picked me up and threw me effortlessly into the tank, winding me as I landed with a thud.

"It's a shame to have to dispose of you. Clarrisa, you would have been a great weapon. Alas, it's what Valentine wanted." and with that he was gone. Gator JR slid something over the top of the box, preventing me from getting out. He and Helen walked off leaving me alone. I banged on the glass. Suddenly water soaked through my shoes. I looked down to find water pumping up through the base of the box. I'm a shadowhunter. I have to find away out of this. If I die, I want to go down fighting like Jace would. Mentally I recalled lots of good memories. Spending summer on Luke's farm. Celebrating selling paintings with mum. Sleepovers with Simon. Shopping with Izzy and Magnus. Board games with Alec. Training with Jace. Loving Jace. Spending all my time with Jace. Getting to know Uriel over the past few weeks.

_Goodbye._ I mentally sent out to everyone I love, everyone I care about. I'd fallen fast and hard for Uri and now I'm losing him. I'm losing all of them. Some infinities are bigger than other infinities and mine and Uriel's appeared to be extremely tiny. But I am eternally grateful for our little infinity. The water was up to my waist now. There was no escape. I sighed and accepted my fate. I just wish that I'd got to say goodbye.

Uriel's POV

I didn't stick around. I had a hunch where she'd be. Vegas. The moment that my suspicions were confirmed I'd hopped in the car and driven to the airport. Zed, Sky and Yves came tagged along. We were five minutes away from the warehouse where the Kelly's had taken Sky when we heard her.

_Goodbye._ I clenched my jaw and my grip on the steering wheel tightened. I accelerated faster and we shot along the road.

"Sky baby, it's all right. They can't hurt you any more." Zed comforted Sky. This was obviously bringing back bad memories for her but she insisted that she came.

"That isn't goodbye Uriel. We can save her." Yves told me hearing her soft voice aswell. I slammed on the brakes and leapt out the car. I sprinted to the heavy door of the warehouse. I yanked it open with my telekinesis not knowing what to expect inside. Yves and Zed were calling after me but I ignored them. In the middle of the otherwise empty warehouse was a glass box full of water. Inside Clary floated her body limp. She looked so peaceful. Her red hair splayed out around her head like a halo of fire. I called out and ran towards the her swiftly followed by Sky, Zed and Yves. I shoved the wood off the top of the chamber and pulled her body out into my arms.

"Sky! This is really not the time to be on the phone" Zed scolded. She held her finger up to him and continued to speak. Yves and Zed came over and examined Clary. I took her pulse. Still there. Slightly. I put her gently in the recovery position to reveal her back and stomach were littered with a collage of bruises. Yves thumped her on the back. I tried to stop him because I knew he was hurting her but Zed pulled me away. Clary choked up some water and curled into a ball. Oh God, she's alive. Thank God, Buddha, Mohammed and mother nature.

"That was _Magnus Bane _I just spoke to. I told him it was an emergency and our location-" Sky started.

"Sky! You are a genius!" Zed cut her off. A blue portal started forming in the corner and a few minutes later stepped through the mostly sparkly man I have ever seen.


	9. Traumatised Reunions

Chapter 09- Traumatised Reunions

Magnus's POV

I was lead on the sofa in my apartment. Alec had fallen asleep hugging his blue scarf next to me. The news anchor droned on in the background until a familiar face caught my attention. A picture of a familiar red head flashed onto the screen. This was impossible.

"Clarrisa Morgenstern has been abducted from her holiday home in Wreckenridge. So far there has been no leads of to where this girl is or who abducted her." The reporter states. My body stiffened. I sat up straighter and shuffled to the edge of my seat. How could anyone abduct Clary? She can fight better than Jace, she uses blades and kills for a living yet here she was, missing. The reporter continued "I'm here with Saul and Karla Benedict, FBI representatives, to talk to them about the situation." The news anchor walked towards a couple.

My phone started ringing and I picked it up. I looked at the caller ID- Clary. Quickly I flipped open the phone and put it to my ear.

"Clary. Speak to me please. I'm sat watching the news and all of a sudden it says that you are missing. Are you okay? Do you need me to portal to you? Are you hurt?" I spoke in a rushed manner. Relief flooded through my body. She was okay. I didn't like Jace but I put up with him because he was my boyfriends parabati. But Clary was a good friend. I liked her and I couldn't stand it if she died.

"It's not Clary" a small voice said sweetly down the phone. My relief disappeared and my body stiffened again.

"Who are you and what have you done with Clary? If any harm has come to her, you will face the wrath of the High Warlock of Brooklyn and I, Magnus Bane, will personally hunt you down." I spat coldly. Lets just hope that the girl isn't a mundane and knows about downworlders and the shadow world.

"My name is Sky. Magnus, I'm with Clary right now and she is badly hurt. The Kelly's got her and she's... Look, do you think you can portal over?" she explained. Sky _did _sound generally concerned.

"How do I know that this isn't some trap a greater demon or Camille set up to get the Book of White from me. How do I know that Clary isn't already dead?" I demanded anger lacing my tone.

"You don't. If I can't convince you that our friend is severely hurt, you'll just have to trust us. We are in warehouse 12 on the Round-well estate in Vegas. Please hurry, I don't know how much time she has left." and with that, Sky hung up the phone. If Clary was dying or badly hurt the seconds were dragging towards her death. I couldn't think like that. I made a split second decision and started forming a portal. I scribbled Alec a note saying I'd be back soon and hopped through the portal.

Clary's POV

My eyes opened and I curled into a ball instantly. I retched and water poured out my mouth. I felt some pressure on my chest and I turned to find Magnus on top of me.

"Thank God. Clary you scared me to death" Magnus exclaimed. It all came rushing back to me. Daniel Kelly abducting me, telling me how I became a savant and then disposing of me. In a dazed state I threw my arms around the glittery warlock.

"If you can chose your death, I don't recommend drowning. It's slow but not painful. It gives time for your inevitable doom the set in. Then your lungs start to burn and-" My voice had started of sarcastic but replaying the events of nearly dying mad4e tears spill over. I buried my face in Magnus's shoulder.

"Thank you for saving me" I croaked out. "How did you find me?"

"Your little rescue team saved you I just healed you." I lifted my head from Magnus's shoulder to find Wolf Man, Super Sky, the Brains and Uriel stood by a tank of water. I shook uncontrollably and sobs racked my body. Uriel came over and scooped me into his arms. I whimpered and Uriel kissed my forehead. I'd died. I'd died. I'm not supposed to be alive. I'm dead.

"Baby shh, it's fine. They can't hurt you now. I've got you." Uriel whispered into my hair.

"I'mdeadI'mdeadI'mnotmeanttobealive."I muttered. Uriel shushed me again and carried me out the warehouse. I wasn't the only one shaking. Zed was carrying Sky. This must have brought back bad memories for her. My sodden clothes and hair stuck to my skin and I kicked off my shoes. Zed, Sky, Yves and Magnus followed in our wake back to the car. Yves hopped in the passenger seat and I sat on Uriel's lap on the back next to Sky and Zed. Magnus got in the drivers seat and pulled away.

"Wreckenridge right?" Magnus asked.

* * *

We arrived back to find a huge crowd of press gathered around the house. Magnus stopped the car and turned to face me.

"Hun we need to get you inside." he told me. I nodded and Uriel's grip on me tightened.

"Don't speak to them, any of you." Uriel instructed. On the count of three we all got out the car. Uriel picked me up again as I wobbled on my feet, my legs threatening to give way. The press hoarded us. Questions darted and flashes blinded me.

"Clary!" someone shouted. Another voice called my name. Uriel barged through and I looked over his shoulder. I reached out and grabbed Sky's hand. I pulled her along behind us. We made it through the flood of paparazzi and into the house. Uri lead me down on the sofa. Karla and Saul came around the corner. They were about to come rushing over to me when Uri exploded.

"How did the press find out? Why are they outside our house? How could Daniel Kelly kidnap Clary? Why isn't he in prison?" Uriel shouted at his parents.

"It's not their fault" I whispered "It isn't their fault" I repeated in a louder voice. Uriel looked at me and apologised to Saul and Karla.

"Honey, why don't you take a bath, have a hot chocolate and go to bed. You must be..." Karla trailed off. I nodded and wandered towards the bathroom.

I walked in and started running a bath. I clambered into the bath and led down. My body was submerged in water. Like in the tank. I started gasping for air even know I was above water. I could feel the water filling my lungs. I could feel death again. I was back in the tank. I leapt out the bath and leant against the wall. I collapsed to the floor and rested my head on my knees. An arm slunk around my shoulder and draped a towel over my frame. I huddled closer to the person next to me. The person lifted me up and carried me out the bathroom. I turned to see a mop of golden hair. Why didn't I see the marks down his arms, the runes and scars. He set me down on Uriel's bed.

"Jace?" I questioned. He sat down next to me.

"I'm so sorry about what happened Clary. Magnus rung me as he was making his portal. I don't want to make this any harder for you. You love Uriel. I get that. But just remember I'm here for you." he told me.

"So we are just friends?"

"Just friends." he confirmed. "Your friend is also strikingly handsome and will only answer to hot stuff. He is the most manly man out there." he added as an after thought.

"Yeah but however 'manly' you deem yourself to be, you are the guy who is afraid of ducks." I told him. Jace glared at me.

"They are the evil masterminds of the world. Clary, go to sleep. You need to rest." Jace said and I led down on the bed.

"Jace, can you send in Uri please." I asked as he turned towards the door. He nodded and smiled. "I guess we have another thing in common. We have both seen those pearly gates." I yawned after him as he slipped into the corridor.


	10. Nightmares, Rage And Relief

**By the angel guys, I'm so so so super sorry for not updating. I went to do it on my phone when we were on holiday but couldn't figure out how. Sorry. This one is quite a bit longer. Home now so... Here we go!**

Chapter 10- Nightmares, Rage And Relief.

Jace's POV

I stalked back into the lounge to find all the Benedicts gathering around the TV. Magnus was sat on the floor in front of the sofa carelessly creating blue spirals of magic in the air. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Okay, so who's stupid idea was it telling Clary to have a bath? She was curled up on the floor sopping wet and shaking with fear for memories of the tank. I had to carry her to Uri's room bawling her eyes out!" I informed them. Uriel shot to his feet.

"Is she okay?" he demanded.

"What do you think brainiac? She just _died._ Magnus brought her back to life. Would you be okay? I think even I'd be a bit shaken up. Scratch that, I know I'd be a bit shaken up. She wants you by the way." I shot back at Uriel. Urgh! He is so annoying. How dumb is he, of course she isn't alright! He pushed past me into the corridor. "Mags, when you off home?" I asked. I didn't want to hang around here any more than I had to.

"In four or five days Jace, God, be patient." Magnus told me.

"It's by the angel, God doesn't exist. The angel Raziel on the other hand does."

"I can say God. I will not take part in your ways Nephilim."

"By the angel Magnus your hard work! Right, I'm going down to the motel down the road to crash for the night. If anything happens with Clary..." I said handing Karla a piece of paper with my number on it. I gave them all a small wave and put my hood up on my gear to head out into the storms.

Uriel's POV

I awoke to a high pitched scream. My eyes snapped open and I could feel Clary missing. She'd fallen asleep a blubbering mess curled up beside me. Oh I hate to see her like this. I sat up in bed to find a mop of red hair in the corner of my room. I sprinted out of bed towards Clary in the corner. She was wailing and screaming in terror, rocking back and forth her knees bought up to her face. I picked her up bridal style and started mumbling comforting things to her.

"He was here!" she wailed, tears streaming her face. "I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead." she muttered through her sobs.

"You aren't dead Clary and he didn't come here." I told her.

"He was here. I can never really get away from him, he'll always be in my dreams." she choked out. "He drowned me again and revived me. I'm dead!" she wailed. Then she started screaming. I tried my best to calm her but she wasn't having it. She started thumping her fists against my chest. Suddenly Magnus, Zed and Trace burst through my door.

"What's all the screaming about?" Trace asked rubbing his eyes. Then they noticed Clary. Magnus hurried over and swept his hand over her forehead.

"What did you do?" I asked him as he took her from my arms and tucked her into my bed.

"I put her to sleep. Don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't have any nightmares." Magnus whispered.

"I hope she gets better Uri, if she didn't..." Zed trailed off. "I' going back to bed" he stated with a yawn. He walked back out into the dark corridor swiftly followed by Magnus and Trace. I tucked myself into bed next to my beautiful soulfinder and fell asleep.

Clary's POV

I'd woken up this morning to find the house completely empty. There was a note telling me that Jace was staying in a motel down town and that Sky and Zed were skiing. The note didn't actually say where anyone else was. Ah well. I went to run myself a bath but broke down in fits of tears again. I decided to take a walk. I slipped into my gear for comfort, putting blades in my boots and around my waist and concealing my stele in the inside pocket of my jacket. I got to the edge of the forest and hit the nearest tree. I was so angry. A punch left. Angry with Daniel Kelly. A punch right. Angry with his accomplices. Left. Angry with myself for being weak and broken. Right. Angry with Uriel for caring. Left. But most of all, angry at Jace. How he hides his feelings, acts like he doesn't care. I hit the tree again. Right. Left. Right-

"Hey Clary" I whipped around to find Zed standing and watching me.

"What do you guys want?" I spat, rage running through me.

"If you haven't noticed, it's just me. Sky's 'skiing', falling over. Jace is at the motel and Magnus and my family have gone to look around the warehouse."

"So your baby sitting me?"

"No, I'm looking out for you."

"I can take care of myself. I'm a Shadowhunter and a Savant."

"Even so, that didn't stop you getting kidnapped did it? You really proved your point. Look, instead of taking your anger out on a tree, fight me. It helps I know it does. We'll have a fair fight, no weapons and no powers. Just say if I hurt you because I don't want to hurt a girl-" I cut him off.

"This all sounds well and good and yes I accept, I will fight but I'm no lady. I'm a Shadowhunter, you couldn't hurt me. We train by leaving each other with deep cuts or broken limbs. Trust me, I'll be fine." I told him stripping off my jacket. I discarded my knives, seraph blades and swords by a tree along with my jacket and readied myself in a fighting stance a couple of meters away from Zed who had stripped off his tee-shirt.

"You know, your cute when you are angry." Zed observed.

"Well, if I'm 'cute' when I'm angry, you are about to witness me fucking beautiful!" I growled at Zed before he leapt at me. Stupid move to be honest, I jumped in the air and performed a perfect flip landed in a crouch behind him. I turned sharply, swinging my leg in a sharp arch, tripping Zed and sending him to the floor.

"Come on Zed. Get back on your feet, or are you giving up?"

"Never!" he shouted rolling onto his back and pushing himself to his feet. Once again, another stupid move. He could of grabbed my leg, pulling me to the ground or he could have rolled under me and pushed my back. Ah well, I am fighting with a newbie. Like an apprentice against a master. His fist came flying at me which I ducked under and twisted his arm back. Zed staggered away leaving me enough time to trip him once again and grab a seraph blade. I pointed it at his neck.

"You'd be dead." I moved the blade away and helped him to his feet. "You could be a good fighter. Your strong and fast, you have potential. Now you just need training. At the moment you are just an intimidating face who can throw a few good swings. This could take down an inexperienced fighter but against the likes of me...Well you are screwed. Tell you what, you aren't doing anything today are you?"

"Nah, I'm free Clary." he answered handing me my jacket. He slipped back into his tee. I put my jacket back down with my blades.

"I'll teach you to fight properly today. With fists and with blades."

"Yeah, and in return I'll teach you how to use your telekinesis. I usually offer intimidation lessons like I did with Sky but I was scared of you when I met you." Zed agreed with a smile and slipped his shirt back off and put it with my jacket.

"Right, first off I'll teach you some techniques." and then began a day of training. Jace came by and watched for a while.

* * *

"Hey Clare, what about me and Zed fight you. He can use his new found skills to take you down. You can have a knife or blade if you like, you are out numbered." Jace suggested.

"Nah, I can take down a couple of thugs like you." then we fought. Zed was pretty good, better than last time but still made a few stupid moves. I took Jace down and won, again. I think I may have cheated by stuffing snow down his tee-shirt but...

"Let's learn to use swords in battle now. First I'll teach you to throw your knife to hit the target exactly every time." and we proceeded to train. By the time the others got back it had been long dark. I ducked one of Zed's knives and it wedged itself into the car door.

"Zed! Stop a minute, you nearly hit your dad in the leg, lucky the car door was open." I called to him. I turned to face his family when a leather covered arm slunk around me chest holding me in place. "You taught him some grips then Jace?" I questioned.

"Yeah, he did, and you can't get out of this one." Zed mumbled behind me. That's what he thought. I used his arm as leverage to flip myself onto Zed's shoulders.

"I can get out of it and now I could strangle you with my legs."

"Okay feisty!" Jace cried pulling me off of Zed's shoulders. I fell down laughing next to Jace and Zed, both of them laughing to. I tugged on Zed's arm and he helped me to my feet. Jace had lent him some gear and damn he looked good in the black leather gear.

"So what did you guys get up to today?" Saul asked looking confused at how well we were getting along.

"Well, we trained up Zed of course, now he can fight like one of us!" Saul nodded and led us and the rest of his family into the kitchen.

_Where's Sky? _I asked Zed mentally.

_She went home, got a bit cold. Personally I think that she didn't want to fall over in front of me, embarrassing for her I guess._

_Yeah well it is also embarrassing getting beaten up by a girl. _I smirked at him across the kitchen.

"Am I missing something here?" Jace asked.

"Yeah, what you laughing at?" Magnus questioned.

"Guys, just speak out loud, the rest of us can hear you, it's nothing important." Yves cut in. I sighed and looked over at Uriel who had just come in the gave me a warm smile and wandered to me.

"Before I hug you, you haven't got demon ichor all over your gear have you?" Uriel inquired. I shook my head and he pulled me into an embrace.

"No, me and Jace have been training up your brother. Zed could _kinda _qualify for one of us now." I announced to the family. Zed grinned in the corner and gave a comical bow.

_Clary, can you come outside a minute? _Uriel sent mentally.

_Yeah sure. _He took my hand and led me onto the porch. He shut the door gently behind him.

"Okay, I know that you are quite stressed at the moment, so I think we should get away from here." Uriel rushed out.

"Wait, so a holiday from my holiday?" I asked slowly.

"Yes. No. Look that's confusing, not your confusing. Come to England with me for a break. Yves is going for some Geo Science or something and Xav and Vic are both going over to accompany him. The apartment we own over there is massive so we could stay there and see the sights..." he trailed off. He looked embarrassed to ask me.

"Hey Uri, I'll come. It'll be nice to get away. I'll have to pop back to the institute again. Hey, if I portal to the institute and you Vic and Yves come with me, I can drop Mags and Jace back home, grab my bits and portal to the big ol from there!" he smiled in agreement.

"This holiday is going to be awesome!"


	11. Isabelle

**What's this? Another update! Yes your eyes do not deceive you. Finished CoHF finally! Started TID. I suppose that CoHF could have happened but ah well! That means we would have had Simon running around training instead of being a blood sucker! Ordered Parabatai necklaces! I want the rune tattooed on me and my best friend, I'm still trying to persuade her though! :D** **If this chapter is terrible blame it on dad for giving me a glass of Baileys before I started writing this- Sorry**.

Chapter 11

Isabelle's POV

I finished putting the last streak of black polish over my finger nails before setting down my codex which I was using as a table. It's not like there was some law that prevented you from using your codex as a table and defacing it which was punishable by death, so I was fine. I took a quick sip of my soup I had prepared earlier. Yuck! It tasted worse than demon ichor. Okay, I admit to not being able to cook now but that doesn't mean that I should give up. Wait, what was that? Voices coming from the library? Alec had left to see Magnus ten minutes ago and even if he was back he couldn't be making enough noise for six. Trying not to smudge my nail varnish, I picked up my whip and curled it around my wrist. As I approached the library door I could hear now six voices, five boys and a girl. Intruders. Either that or mudanes with the sight. I unwound my whip from my wrist bracing it for a fight. On three I pushed the door open.

"Clary?" I asked seeing a familiar red head. I let my whip droop to the floor and sprinted over to embrace her. "Clary!" I shrieked into her ear as I twirled her around. "How was your holiday with Jace? Was it romantic?" I squealed before setting her down and embracing my brother. "And who are these super hot boys and what are they doing showing their rocking bods around my institute? On and hi Magnus! Wait, Alec just went over to your apartment you should probably go after him. Why were you portaling here anyway?" Magnus brushed me off and hurried out the library in the direction of the exit.

"Jace, you didn't tell her?" Clary spat obviously annoyed. Jace just shrugged and pulled a book from the shelf. One of the boys with a ponytail was admiring a copy of Demonology. He was about to pick it up when Clary rushed to the rescue and batted him away.

"Hey! What does this do?" another boy wearing glasses asked. Jace snatched the sensor from him before he could break it.

"Right guys! Listen up." Clary shouted gaining the attention of the hot boys, Jace and me. "Don't touch anything. Nobody is to touch anything, got it?"

"Clare, why can't I touch the books?" Jace whined. Clary frowned at him.

"Yes Jace, you can touch your own books. I was talking to Uri, Yves and Vic...tor." she added the 'tor' after a disapproving glance from the guy with the ponytail.

"Can we touch the floor? Or the air?" inquired the boy with the floppy hair style that draped lazily over his eyes. Clary gave an exasperated sigh.

"Shut up Uriel, you aren't helping. If you don't shut up there will be no more kisses for a month." Clary warned. Wait what?

"Ha, you couldn't resist me." Uriel challenged giving her a quick peck on the lips. I frowned in confusion.

"Iz, please can you take them _including Jace _into the kitchen and don't kill off my friends with your poisonous cooking. I'll explain everything in a minute. Pinky swear." Clary instructed herding the boys to the door.

"And you guys think Zed's cooking is bad. I don't think starving people would accept Izzy's food." Jace scoffed before leading everyone into the kitchen. Everyone took a seat around the small table inside the kitchen appart from Jace who had headed off to the music room.

"Clary, what is going on? You go away completely and utterly head over heels in love with Jace and now your here kissing and flirting with this guy, Uriel is it, and Jace doesn't even seem to care." I demanded. She gave me a guilty look.

"Okay. This is Yves and Victor my brothers. These are three of the Benedict sons."

"Wait, Valentine had more kids?" I cut in.

"Izzy, listen. There is another race out there like the Fay and the Night Children. They are called Savants. Savants are people who are born with an extra shift in their brain that gives them the power of telekinesis and telepathy. They are also born with a unique power. Like Yves controls fire energy and Victor can manipulate the mind. At the same time in as you were conceived your counter part was to, your soul mate." Clary informed me.

"Sooo, I'm guessing you guys are savants. But how does that make you guys related but not Uriel isn't?" I drummed my fingers on the table in thought. Uriel looked at me like I was stupid and the other two brothers all face palmed. Was it that obvious or something?

"Uriel is my soulfinder." Clary blurted quickly. My eyes widened. That did explain why he kissed her, why the other two were her brothers and not Uriel.

"WHAT?! How are you a savant Clary?" I exclaimed. Suddenly it wasn't Clary in front of me any more, it was Valentine. Down to the hair, the eyes, the male gear and the voice.

"He did this to me Iz. He fed my mum angel and savant blood. I was his extra experiment. The demon, the angel and the angel Savant. That's my power by the way, I can change into another person, like Tessa or Mystique from the X-men." Clary formed back into Clary after saying that. I looked over at the door and pictuered how Jace looked when she told him. His eyes stinging red rimmed with tears. This must be hard on him after all they went through to find happiness. Now she was sat here with her eternal partner, the person who is perfect for her. I hated what this has done to Jace. I hated her.

"Get out." I said firmly.

"What?" Clary stuttered. She broke my brother's heart.

"Get out! I don't want to see you or your kind around here again Clarissa Morgenstern. You are Valentine's daughter and nothing better, you should have died along side Sebastian. You have darkness inside you Clarissa, don't come spreading it around here." I said with all the malice I could muster.

"What? Why? Iz, your my friend, I thought that you'd understand. I thought-" I cut her off before she could go any further.

"You are nothing more than Valentine's daughter. You are nothing more than evil Clarissa. Go and take your friends with you." she sniffed and walked towards the door with the three boys in tow. She couldn't hurt Jace any more.

Uriel's POV

Clary silently gathered up a bag clothes and other belongings.

"Hey, are you sure you are okay?" I asked her generally concerned. Her friend was harsh on her. Izzy's thoughts were all about how Jace felt and that it was Clary's fault that Jace always got hurt and that he deserved better.

"I'm fine. Lets go." she sniffed throwing her duffel bag over her shoulder and started drawing a rune. She'd left her shields down again.

_It's better for everyone that I'm going. I shouldn't say bye to Jace, that'll only make things worse._

Yves and Vic stood awkwardly in the corner watching me comfort her or at least try to as she brushes me off and hops through the portal. Us three leap in after her leaving the Institute and America behind us.

**Any one who has read Stealing Phoenix will know where this is going! xxx**


	12. LDN

**I'm so sorry I've not updated (again). Spent the last few days doing water sports and going to sleepovers. Any how here we go...** **I** **replased Xav going with Clary and Uriel for anyone who is wondering about the Stealing Phoenix plot. **

Chapter 12- London

Yves' POV

Me, Vic and Uri landed flat on our faces in the middle of the kitchen. I would never get used to portal travel. I don't think I will ever be able to land stood up or at least land balanced. As Clary had come in before us she was already sat down on a stool at the breakfast bar...with her head pressed into her arms leant against the table... Her body shaking... Quite sobs escaping her lips. Uri clambered to his feet and carried Clary off in the direction of the bedrooms. I can understand why she would hate us. She has had to brake up with Jace and now all her friends are shutting her out. A Skype call interrupted my thoughts.

"Hello dear, you make it to London alright? Your body didn't get mixed with a fly's body did it?" a picture of mom popped up on my i-phone screen.

"Mom, you are getting that confused with a teleportation device. We arrived fine but..." I trailed off propping my phone against the empty fruit bowl on the breakfast bar and sat down. Mom didn't seem to notice me missing the half end of a sentence and carried on. Her tone turned serious.

"Can you get Clary please." she asked with a slight frown.

"Mom, what's the matter?"

"She can assure these _things_ that have turned up on my door step that she is alive and fine. The news reporters never managed to prove that she was alive and well so never put up a news report about it. Now I have a vampire, _who is stood in pure daylight_, half a pack of wolves, two shadowhunters and Magnus banging on my front door while I was packing for my holiday." Mom informed me in an annoyed voice.

"Mom, can you invite them in for tea and Clary can speak to them in a bit?"

"No."

"It's just that we have only just got here and-"

"No. There is fifty of them. _Fifty._ I'm not having fifty people in my house nor am I making fifty cups of tea!"

"Mom, Clary can't talk at the moment."

"Well she needs to." In the background I could hear Sky singing at the top of her lungs "Don't wanna be an American idiot, one nation controlled be the media. Information age of the stereo, it's going out to idiot America!" I smiled slightly. Ever since Sky started singing again and it didn't remind her of her dark years, she hasn't stopped.

"One sec." I lifted a finger to my mom and walked in the direction I could hear Uri's voice. I knocked the door and entered the room. Clary was sat on the sofa starring hard faced at a random point on the floor, her fists scrunched into tight fists. I looked at Uri who was stood over by a large dent in the wall that was at Clary's height.

_I've had enough of crying. It's become one of my hobbies since I came to Colorado. _Her mind leaked. She still hadn't got the hang of shielding.

"Hey Clary" I said softly kneeling in front of her. I placed a hand genitally on her knee. "Can you come and speak to my mom for a moment please. This won't take too long." Before Clary could answer Uri spoke.

"She can't Yves. Are you blind? She isn't happy at the moment, leave her alone. You'll understand when you find her." Uriel snapped at me. Clary gave him a look.

"Actually Yves, I will come. Thank you for a distraction from my thoughts." Clary spoke with a small smile and I lead her out into the kitchen.

Clary's POV

Thank you Yves! You saved me from Uriel lecturing me about my emotions or trying so hard to comfort me. I wonder what this is all about though. I poked my head in front of the camera.

"Hey Mrs B, what's up?" I exclaimed seeing Karla's pissed off expression

"Convince these people that you are a-okay so I can continue packing!" Karla replied and flipped the camera around revealing Simon, Mom, Luke, Magnus, Alec, Maia and Jordan.

"Oh darling! Thank God that you are okay!" Mom squealed taking the camera from Karla.

"We were so worried Clare bear!" Simon sighed in relief and the others nodded in agreement.

"I tried to tell them that you were okay Clary but they wouldn't listen." Magnus pouted a little. Alec whacked him in the chest lightly.

"We needed to see you to make sure. So we got Magnus to portal us over to see you to make sure that you were alright then you weren't here. Nor was Jace. Where are you? Why aren't you here? Who else are you with? Who is the boy that Karla was just speaking to? Are you okay?" Mum demanded.

"Mom! Stop! I'm in London with my soul mate and his brothers. We went on holiday. Jace went back to the institute. 'That boy' I'm guessing you mean Yves. That is Uriel's second youngest brother. Uriel is my soul mate. I'm fine. Wait, one sec. What Yves?"

"I said, I'm off to my science thing, see you in a bit." and with that Yves strolled out of the apartment.

"Who was that?" Mom asked.

"That was Yves Mom." I said getting tired of the questions.

"Why do you keep calling Uriel your soul mate?"

"Look, I'm tired. We just arrived in London and I've got portal lag. I'll probably be home in about a month. I'll explain everything in due time. Get Magnus to portal everyone back to Brooklyn and leave poor Karla alone. All she wants to do is pack for her holiday. I'm going to go." I explained. Mom nodded and gave a small smile before hanging up. I pulled off my leather jacket and discarded some of my weapons leaving one small seraph dagger that was in a thigh sheath hidden under my skater skirt along with my stele and a glamoured bow and quiver that I slung back over my shoulder. I'd gotten pretty good with a bow after some lessons with Alec. I _never _miss.

_Yves! Stop, can I come with you?_

_Sure but I don't think you'd enjoy it._

_I'm sure I would but if not I can just draw._

_I suppose. No weapons._

_Yeah yeah, no weapons. _I replied with a smirk as I tapped my sheath. I grabbed a light green jacket and slung it in a bag along with an A5 pad and some pencils. _I'm ready._

_Okay, I'll wait at the entrance. _Yves cut off the link.

"Uriel! I'm going to the London institute. I hear that they have the biggest library out of all the institutes, besides, I need to replace my stele. See you later!" I called and strutted out the room down the stairs.

* * *

"You were completely right. This is boring as hell." I muttered to Uriel. I'd been drawing him as we'd walked around looking at various artefacts and fact sheets. He had a very interesting face to draw especially when he was intrigued by something. Yves looked down at my pad.

"Have you been drawing me?" He asked with a smile. I blush crept onto my face and the two blonde girls giggled. I rolled my eyes drew out my stele which was disguised as a pen. Before I could say anything back to Yves else another girl bounded over to join the two other gazelles that were following Yves about. The girl was average height and had short pixie style brown hair which was the complete opposite to the tall girls that loomed over me with long slender legs and blonde hair. Beautiful and smart. Jealous much. I rolled my eyes and slid my stele back into my sheath.

"Sorry I'm late guys, what did I miss?" she asked. One of the blonde gazelles started explain the day and me and the brown haired girl shared a look which was confused and bored. The girl closed her eyes and suddenly I couldn't move. The girl was the only thing that could. She rushed forward and grabbed Yves' rucksack. I shook myself out of it and hurried after her. Yves swiftly followed leaving everyone else stuck. I pulled my invisible bow off my back and loaded it with an invisible arrow as I sprinted after her. After all my training I was much swifter than her and easily caught up to her. I dropped my bow obviously not needing it. Yves was quite far behind me and I was only a metre behind the girl. I sprinted forward and performed a flip over her head landing in a crouch in front of her. She stumbled forward and halted before she run into me. The girl had a shocked look plastered on her face. While she was stunned I grabbed at bag and tackled her to the floor. She was easy to take down however she had an iron fist on the bag. Suddenly, the bag went up in flames burning the contents, her and my hands- badly. Pain shot up my arm though I didn't let it show. Shadowhunters don't show pain. She dropped the bag and I held onto it. I had to drop it now though before the flames engulfed my entire arm. If only I had runed up. The girl scrabbled to her feet and started to run. I was about to go after her when two arms encircled me in a bear hug from behind.

"Hey Clary, it's fine." Yves voice rumbled from behind me. I pulled away from Yves embrace and spun around to find the two gazelles flanking Yves. "Woah Clary what happened?" Yves said grabbing my hand.

_I'm so so so **so** sorry. I didn't think that you had a hold of the bag. _He sent just after.

"She set it on fire. I'll make a rain check on catching her. In the meantime I'm going to head up to hospital to get this looked at."

_It's fine Yves. I'm going to head back to the apartment because I'm sure Uriel's going to be worrying where I am by now. I told him I was going to the London institute to replace my stele._

"Clare bear I'll come with you." Yves told me with a smile. I took his hand and kissed him on cheek before leading him away towards a cab bay. We hopped in the cab and about thirty minutes later we were stuck in traffic.

"Ugh! I should of just made a portal!"I complained to Yves. He still looked shocked from me kissing his cheek.

"If you want to save yourself for 'her' then I just did you a massive favour. They thought that we were together and they saw my awesome physical skills so they are going to stay away from you now." I winced as I hit his arm in a friendly manner. I pulled out my stele and drew another iratze on my hand. Why wasn't it helping? The cab finally stopped and we went up to the flat. Great, now I have to explain my burn to Uri and I don't think that he will be overly happy with Yves.

?'s POV

"Unicorn, Dragon, I want you to get the little red headed Savant that was with Yves earlier today and bring her to me. She will be a very helpful. She is rumoured to be Uriel Benedict's soulfinder. If we take her and 'persuade' her to join the community it'll be a big hit on the Benedict family." I informed my sons and gave them both a fact file about her.

"Phoenix, I need you to try and steal young Yves' gear again and this time don't fail me. Come here let daddy put a safe guard on your mind." She can't eat or drink until she steals something of his, seems fair enough. She'd come to me empty handed earlier saying that he and another savant had chased her away making her drop the stuff.

**Who's POV should I do next chapter? Uriel, Yves Phoenix, Victor, Clary or any others?**


	13. Unlucky For Some

Chapter 13- Unlucky For Some

Sky's POV

Oh God! This was super, major and utterly exciting. I perched on the plane seat next to Zed who ruffled my hair. I couldn't stop shaking. Eeeekkkk! We were going on holiday! Even though Karla and Saul had to come they said that they would stay well away from us! It felt so long ago the skiing because it was before all the drama. Before Clary.

_FLASHBACK_

"Okay Sky you have three tries at this. You have to do a full run of the ski slope _without _falling over or hesitating at the top. If you do this Mom and Dad are going to let us go on holiday together, alone!" Zed told me. I nodded slightly and strapped on my skis. Bloody Xav bargaining our holiday. He only did this because he was jealous that he wasn't going to get to come. Xav was stood on the other side of me as I readied my self at the top of the slope.

"Okay Sky, three two one, go!" Xav called and waved his arm forward. I stayed stock still. "Hesitation, strike one!"

"Come on Sky, you can do this!" Zed reassured from beside me. Xav counted down again and I pushed off. It was all going so well until... well I fell flat on my face. "If you don't get this holiday, no kisses for a month, no a year!" I pouted at Zed's words and pushed off again. I ended up eating the snow. I clambered back up to the top in defeat.

"I am enjoying this. Tell you what you can have an extra try because I am liking watching you fall flat on your face." My eyes narrowed and I thumped Xav in the chest for his remark. I was going to wipe that smug smile off his stupid face. Then I was gone. I wove down the track and made it to the bottom. Oh. My. God. I did it! WE ARE GOING ON HOLIDAY!

_Ha ha, well done baby! You should see his face! _I could hear Zed's laughter in my head.

_FLASHBACK END._

Friday the 13th. Unlucky for some but it was the day we won our holiday.

Clary's POV- Meanwhile in London

Yves had another one of his science classes today. After how boring yesterday was I decided not to go, besides I think this was for a set group anyway. I managed to heal my hand. Obviously Savant wounds took longer and more Iratze's to heal than a normal wound. Uriel had booked tickets to go and visit the London Dungeons because he bet me that he could scare me so here we were. Luckily Uriel had ordered fast track tickets because the regular wait was three hours. The fast track wait was an hour. We walked in and started queuing. Uri and I had both grabbed black coffees. Honestly, this Savant match making thing works so well. I mean, we are practically the same person

"Liking the same type of coffee doesn't make us the same person Clary" Uri informed me.

"Stop plucking thoughts out of my head."

"Well start shielding properly." he mimicked my tone of voice. About half way around there was a photo opportunity. The attendants gave me a fake axe.

_What the hell am I supposed to do with this? _

_Clary, it isn't real. They don't want you to kill things._ Uriel replied and rested his head on a block. I did nothing. _Pretend that you are chopping my head off for the photo Clare bear. _I could feel Uriel rolling his eyes at me. When we finally got to the front of the queue we were seated in pairs on a boat. It was all peaceful (well, how peaceful can you get when you are surrounded be rats and being told that you have the plague and have committed treason.) Suddenly drop. We were drenched head to toe in freezing water. Brr. Cold and soggy. Then we went through different scenarios about plague doctors, torture, Guy Faulks and other things. When we got to the point about Sweeny Todd, we were all lead into a room filled with barber's chairs. A guy with mental hair pranced in and told us to take a seat. We all sat down and the room was plunged into darkness. The guy leapt around pretending to slit people throats with the razor he was holding and I heard screams around the room including a very manly one next to me.

_That soooo was NOT me... _Uriel sent to me mentally. I laughed out loud and got strange looks from everyone as the lights turned on.

_Clary, Uriel. Need you home now._

_What's up Yves?_ I asked. Uriel squeezed my hand.

_I've found her. _Wait, I thought that that was a good thing.

_Congrats dude, why so urgent? Kinda busy at the moment. _Uriel cut in before I could reply. I shot him a worried look, was she in danger?

_Need you home, she is hurt. I was hoping Clary could help. _Yves sounded worried, defiantly.

"We should go" I said and Uriel looked sad. "Look, we can finish this off another time, besides, I think I won. I've not been scared yet unlike someone." I smirked and grabbed his hand dragging him towards the emergency exit. Uriel and I sneaked out without anyone noticing.

Yves' POV

"Who was that you were talking to telepathically?" Wendy asked me. I stared at her face next to me in the cab. I didn't want my soulfinder to be a thief! That was the second time that she tried to steal from me. "It wasn't that scary red-head was it?" I smiled. It was true, Clary was scary.

"Yes it was. I was speaking to my brother. She is my brother's soulfinder and she is going to try and fix up that hand of yours." Wendy gave me a look. "Don't worry she is...different to us but a Savant at the same time. Anyway, she can heal you like a doctor would because of Jace's strict training."


	14. Meet My Soulfinder

Chapter 14- Meeting Phoenix.

Clary's POV

Uriel and I were curled up on the couch when Yves walked through the door. We'd been back for half an hour; we could have finished that tour.

"Hey guys!" Yves voice boomed from the entrance. Uriel pulled me to my feet and led me to Yves who was stood with the thief.

"You!" I exclaim.

"You two know each other?" Uriel sounded puzzled.

"No, yes, well kind of. Let's say that we've met. This is the evil girl who tried to steal Yves' things so I had to chase after her. Thank your soulfinder because if Yves hadn't pulled me back, you would be so dead." I growled at her. She looked surprised and I felt an arm snake protectively around my waist.

"Maybe you are mentally ill. Firstly, the _hideous _tattoos and your dress sense."

"Your one to talk about dress sense." I cut in admiring her librarian style clothes

"Yeah but that is still better than what you are wearing. I mean black leather, come on. Then you are walking round this apartment with _swords and a bow. You are in public with weapons. _You threaten to _kill me. _That isn't exactly normal_." _The girl spat.

"Well maybe I'll shove my foot up your snatch." The girl's eyes narrowed at my threat and she stepped back slightly from me. "If you grew up not knowing about the past and finding out that your father had been poisoning you when you were in the womb and that you had a demon for a brother, would you be normal?" I asked and stormed away. I heard a muffled 'What's her problem?' as I buried one of my seraph blades into the door before slumping down onto the sofa.

Uriel's POV

I watched as Clary stormed away in the direction of the lounge. She spun around quickly and threw a sword at the door missing the girl's head by inches before turning into the lounge.

"Ugh! You could at least _try _to be nice to her, how can she help you now?" Yves complained. He went to pull the blade out of the door but recoiled at the touch. He nursed his hand and looked at me for the answers I didn't have. Zed had touched the blades fine.

"Jesus, what's her problem? She's the one who threw a knife at me Yves, and missed, might I add." The girl finally replied.

"What's her problem?!" I practically shouted. "You tried to steal Yves things so she went to get them back. Then you turn up here and accuse her for being mentally ill and tell her that she isn't normal. That is true, she isn't normal, she is extremely special with her power, her shadow gene and her shadow power. If she wanted that dagger to hit you, which she probably did, it would have hit you. Clary doesn't miss. So please just leave her alone because to be quite frank, you know nothing about her."

"Uri, calm down, it's not what you think. Wendy apologizes." Yves tells me. I let my body relax slightly but inside I was fuming. Who was she to come here and insult my beautiful miracle?

"Um Yves, my name isn't Wendy" the girl mutters.

"Of course it is, don't be daft!" Yves laughed heartily putting an arm on her shoulder. The girl cowered away from his touch and stepped towards the door.

"Look, I really should be going Yves; I can see where I don't fit in. You don't understand I have to get back to the Seer." She was about to rush out the door when Yves barred her way.

"No, it's you that doesn't understand. Now I've found you, you aren't going anywhere. We can either do this the easy way or the hard way." Yves said with a fake smile. The girl dashed for the door again trying to push past Yves but she couldn't move him. I grabbed the girl's legs and Yves grabbed the girl's arms, preventing her from moving. However, we couldn't lift her.

_Claaarrryyy _I sent to her. I heard shuffling in the lounge. She poked her head around the door and surveyed the scene whilst trying to stifle a laugh.

"I bet I could carry her _on my own._" Clary laughed and walked towards me, Yves and the girl who was struggling to get out of our grasp. Clary lifted the girl and slung her over her shoulder which was quite a sight due to the girl being two heads taller than Clary. "Where do you want her?" Clary asked and walked back into the lounge following Yves' instructions. Clary plonked the girl down on the couch, restraining her by pinning the girl's chest down with her leg.

"Right, if you try anything funny sweet pea, I'm right outside and you don't want another fight with me do you?" Clary asked in her sweetest voice while examining a seraph blade she had pulled out of her boot. The girl shook her head frantically. "Good, then you are going to stay here and answer Yves' questions while I make you guys tea and sandwiches, okay?"The girl nodded and Clary removed her leg and flounced past a shocked Yves and out of the room. I followed her into the kitchen to give Yves some privacy.

"Clary? Please can you remove your sword from the door? I think it has gone through into the hall and if someone sees it then we're screwed." I motioned between the sword and us. She smiled and headed over to the door. She rested her hands on the hilt and hesitated before pulling it free and sliding it back into its sheath.

"Why didn't you or Yves pull it out?" she questioned sauntering over to me and flicking the switch on the kettle.

"Yves um tried to but um he um pulled his hands away because um it um burnt him." I finished. Clary giggled at my stuttering due to her running her hands over my chest and kissing the crook of my neck.

"Ah boys, slaves to their hormones." Clary laughed "Of course! I should have realised because Zed could only touch certain blades, the smaller ones but when he touched the swords he burnt his hand. I gave him an Iratze but he said it was quite painful. I think Savants can take weak runes like Iratzes but nothing larger and can only stand small doses of adamas." She shrugged and pulled the bread, lettuce, tomatoes, cucumber, onions, red peppers and ham out and placed it down on the side. She grabbed a chopping board and a knife and proceeded to chop up the onions into fine squares. I watched Clary's small hand wield the knife like a weapon as she chopped up the veg. I shook myself from my trance of watching Clary and poured the boiled water into four mugs adding tea bags into each one. I turned around to find two plates piled up with small triangular sandwiches.

"Uri, I was going to do that."

"Its fine beautiful, go and sit down. I don't know why you are making this girl food anyway, she's been nothing but horrid to you." I said to her as she perched on the breakfast bar.

"Well, it wasn't entirely her fault. I've been mean to. Also, we are going to have to deal with her for the rest of our lives so we could at least try and get along." Clary countered. I poured the milk into the tea and handed Clary a steaming cup. She set it down on the table and picked up one plate of sandwiches and two other cups of tea. She strolled out of the kitchen and into the lounge. I followed in her wake.

"Here you are you two, tea that Uri mad and ham and salad sandwiches that I made." Clary said with a smile. Yves took the plate from her and the girl took the cups. "I heard you say that your name wasn't Wendy, What is it?" Clary asked her perplexed.

"Phoenix. It's Phoenix Corrigan." Phoenix informed us. "Um I'm so sorry Miss but I'm a vegetarian." Phoenix added quickly expecting a knife to be buried into her skull by the looks of her face.

"Its fine, I'll make some other sandwiches in a bit. Your name is awesome! Soooo much better than Clarissa Adele Fairchild, ugh Shadowhunter names! Well I guess I could have been stuck with something worse." Clary sat on the floor opposite Yves and Phoenix.

_Clary's had a change of heart about Phoenix then. _Yves sent to me.

_She has her reasons, will explain in a bit. _I replied.

"Can you please explain to me what a Shadowhunter is?" Phoenix asked warily.

"Mundanes" Clary mumbled before continuing. "We are Nephilim. Nephilim kill demons. That's why I carry around weapons. The weird clothes I wear is my gear and my 'tattoos' are runes I draw on myself with my stele that give me different abilities. All the stories are true, vampires, werewolves you name it." Phoenix looked as shocked as the rest of did when we found out.

"What about mummies?" Phoenix questioned quietly. Clary rolled her eyes.

"Don't be daft, no one believes in mummies." That was when Victor walked in. "Hey Vic...tor." once again Clary added the 'tor' after a disapproving glance from Vic.

"Hey Clare- Clary." Vic changed his mind about the nickname after a death stare from my soulfinder. I chuckled to myself and popped a sandwich in my mouth. Nobody said anything. Victor hung awkwardly in the doorway.

"Clary, could you do me a favour?" Yves asked suddenly breaking the silence. Clary looked up with expectant eyes. "Could you heal Phoenix's hand? I burnt hers yesterday when I set my gear on fire, though not as bad as I did yours. Sorry for that, both of you." Clary rolled her eyes at Yves and pulled out her stele.

"Phoenix, this is going to hurt a bit when I apply it because it is your first rune and Savants can barely handle runes, only weak ones; however it will fix your hand." Clary explained crouching down in front of Phoenix and taking her hand. Phoenix nodded and Clary started to draw. Black swirls appeared on Phoenix's skin over the burn and pain laced her features.

"There we go. The mark will stay for about an hour then it'll fade." Clary said and Phoenix smiled weakly.

"Thank you Clarissa." Phoenix whispered. Clary shuddered.

"Please, call me Clary. I don't like my full name."

"Right, everyone Phoenix needs to sleep. She can have my bed." Yves stated.

"Do you need me to carry her again?" Clary asked jokingly earning a glare from Yves. Yves led Phoenix into his bedroom and the rest of went back into the kitchen. Clary sat next to me at the breakfast bar and started applying runes to her skin. This is something I have noticed that she does when she is worried, stressed, bored or before going on a hunt. Yves joined us a couple of minutes later.

"That was Phoenix everyone, my soulfinder. We met again earlier when she tried to steal my bag from me again. The reason we couldn't go after her straight away Clary is because she can stop time. She had to steal something from me because 'The Seer' the leader of 'The Community', a rogue group of Savants, put something in her mind that made it so she couldn't eat or drink unless she did. I saw the damage I'd done to my soulfinder and I had to help her. This 'Seer' has kept her imprisoned and sent her out to steal for him." Yves sighed "What can I do?"

"I think we need Sky out here, she could sympathise with Phoenix at least. And Zed could help as well." Clary cut in.

"Mom and Dad would be useful to. They'd have to cancel their holiday but... Ah the joys of being a Benedict." I added onto Clary's idea.

"Yeah, brilliant idea guys. We may as well invite the whole family over at this rate!" Victor replied sarcastically.

"She is in danger Vic and she's my soulfinder. Nothing's too much." Yves told Victor.

Clary's POV

I'd covered my arms and stomach completely with random runes. What was that noise? A slight click like a door shutting. Might have been my imagination but I trusted my audio rune more than my imagination. I cleared my throat stopping Yves' planning mid sentence.

"This is all well and good but it might help if she hadn't just frozen time and walked out the front door." I told them. Yves looked between me and the door.

"How do you know that she has gone?" he sounded doubtful, like he didn't believe that she'd run. I tapped the rune on my shoulder.

"Audio rune, I can her quick and quiet sounds with this." I told them. "Well guys, let's go! Don't just sit there." With that the three boys leapt to their feet and sprinted out of the apartment down the stairs.

_Phoenix, stop this. _Yves sent.

_Come on Phoenix, we can help. _I tried. My clairvoyant sight rune kicked in and I gasped out as images of the future filled my head. I will never get used to this.

"Five minutes. Entrance to the centre." I shouted after the boys. And I was right. Exactly five minutes later a shocked face emerged from the downstairs bathroom. She had changed into something that I presume was a little more her, shorts and a tie up plaid shirt. She had also put on eye liner and a bit of lip gloss.

"How did you find me?" Phoenix asked and I took a comical bow. Ah the humour that Jace taught me. Suddenly two men were on either side of Phoenix.

"Phee! Great to see you!" one of them called out "I thought we'd be late for the concert. Come along!"

"Who the hell are you?" Yves spat. I could tell that he was prepared to burn their arms off but backed down because of Vic's look.

"We're her brothers." He squeezed her arm lovingly but I didn't believe it, there was no family resemblance whatsoever. "You won't see her again. Sorry if her light fingered ways bothered you in any way. She will be punished. Say goodbye to your friends Phee, sadly you can't stay and play."

"You want to play huh?" I spoke finally with an evil grin plastered on my face. I guessed that they were Savants but what the heck. Phoenix shot me a warning look but I ignored it. One of the boys let go of Phoenix and advanced slowly towards me. Suddenly he burst into a sprint but thanks to my runes and my training I was too quick for him. I side stepped the man and stuck my foot out as he ran past making him trip to the floor. I put one foot on the guys back and pulled my bow from back loading it with an arrow.

"Let her go." I instructed but the guy holding Phoenix stayed stock still. "I _never_ miss so this is your last chance to listen to me before this arrow gets lodged in between your eyes. Let Phoenix go." He still did nothing. A loud creaking sound filled the room. I let the arrow fly but I was to late, the guy was already gone with Phoenix and the chandelier had come crashing down into the centre of the room and the guy under me pushed me over giving him a chance to escape. My head cracked against the marble floor. Then Uriel was kneeling over me with bits of plaster in his hair.

"Uri, Uri I'm fine. By the Angel let me get up." I complained and clambered to my feet. I saw Yves thumping his head against the pillar. "It's not your fault Yves. I should have killed him, I should have killed both of them but I couldn't bring myself to do it." I mumbled.

"It wasn't your fault either Clary. We all could have done things to help; we should have intervened with our powers. Vic, you could have persuaded them to give Phoenix back so Clary wouldn't have had to fight them on her own." Uriel cut in suddenly at my side again.

"I'm going for a walk." I announced.

"I'm coming to."

"No Uri, I just want to be alone for a bit." I could see that I'd hurt his feelings but I left it that anyway. I stepped out onto the streets and was attracting scared and strange looks from the Londoners. I hadn't glamoured and I am walking around with weapons and in a skirt with no tights in the middle of winter. The joy of thermos runes! I couldn't stop wondering _why _I had hesitated. I didn't feel any pity for the men, why would I? Maybe deep down I didn't overly like Phoenix but I would never let her be taken back to this 'Seer' guy. A hand slid over my forehead and a cloth covered my nose and mouth. I was very sleepy. I was too tired to turn and see who was touching my face but I fell back into the unfamiliar arms and drifted off to sleep.


	15. A Complicated Community

**ASDFGHJKLasdfghjklASDFGHJKLasdfghjklASDFGHJKLasdfghjklASDFGHJKLasdfghjkl. Listening to GOOD music. Rock mainly ;)**

Chapter 15- A Complicated Community

Uriel's POV

It was now eleven and Clary _still_ wasn't back from her walk. Maybe I shouldn't be worried, she's probably fine. But I had this nagging feeling that she wasn't. I couldn't reach her telepathically which was a problem but she might have just been blocking me. Clary was probably hunting demons or doing some Shadowhunter thing that I wouldn't understand. I switched the T.V off and led down on the sofa pulling the quilt over me.

"Uri, you should get some sleep. Clary will be back in the morning, I promise." Vic said. I grunted and shut my eyes after seeing Vic leave the room. He was right, she'll be back in the morning.

Phoenix's POV

I was sat in a plastic chair next to the bed reading. Clary's small form was limp in my bed. She was still out from the drug that The Seer had used on her to capture her. Clary's eyes fluttered open and she shot up in the bed. Her eyes darted around the room but she didn't see me. Her fists clenched n her hair and she rested her head against her knees.

"How could have I been captured again?" she muttered to herself.

"Calm down Clary, you're safe." I soothed. Her eyes found mine and her body relaxed slightly. She removed her hands from her hair but bunched the sheet in them instead.

"Phoenix, why are you here, why am I here, where is 'here'?" she whispered quickly. I smiled weakly at her.

"Your at The Community Clary. The Seer drugged you and brought you here. He wants to take advantage of your power to steal things for himself. The Seer wants to speak with you soon. You can't escape the community so you will be here until you die. I'm so sorry Clary." I told her. I watched her face as it sunk in.

"So...I won't ever see Uriel again?" Clary asked me in an even smaller voice than before. I shook my head and shot her a sorry smile. Clary's eyes glistened with tears before they brightened and her hand went inside of her jacket.

"It's no use, they stripped you of all your weapons including the weird pen thing you put the healing rune on me with." Clary groaned and her fists clenched, making her knuckles whiten. A loud knock broke the silence. Unicorn's voice called from the other side of the door telling us that The Seer will see us now. I groaned internally. "Clary listen to me. Don't disobey him. He is a very powerful man and will make your life a living hell if you don't cooperate." I told her remembering what happened last time. She nodded and stood up. I lead her out of the room and we were joined by Unicorn and Dragon who escorted us to The Seer's thrown room on the fifth floor. I should have just stayed with Yves and then neither of us would be in this mess but The Seer would have hurt Tony.

_Phee, I can feel you are upset. Speak to me. _Yves voice drifted to me but I shut him out and gripped Clary's hand in mine. The last thing I wanted was for Yves and his brothers to storm into a fight that they possibly couldn't win. Clary and I were shoved in front of The Seer's throne which was up five steps.

"Ah, young Clarrisa, what a pleasure it is to meet you!" The Seer cried. "And my dear daughter. I here that you have both been with our enemies today." he raised a finger and Dragon sent me flying across the room and smashing painfully into a wall. Clary raced after me and knelt beside me with worry on her face. "You betrayed us Phoenix. You told the Benedict boys about us so the Savant net now know about us." Dragon sent an invisible punch to my stomach. I braced myself for another but it didn't come.

"Stop! It wasn't her! I threatened to kill her if she didn't tell us everything she could." Clary shouted.

"Let's address your situation young Clarrisa. You tried to kill my sons and interfered with Phoenix's job. That doesn't deserve to go unpunished. Maybe I shall repeat what Daniel Kelly did to you but this time nobody will be able to save you." The Seer continued and I saw Clary's face pale.

"I don't care. Just don't hurt Phoenix." she said in a determined voice. "That's what we are here to do, protect the Mundanes, and that's what I will do. Let her be." Clary gulped and her face was set with a determined expression.

"No can do young Clarrisa, you see, you both have done things wrong. Unicorn, fetch Tony." The Seer instructed.

"Don't bring him into this!" I spoke finally. The Seer only laughed as Tony stumbled into the room followed by Unicorn.

"You sent for me sir?" Tony spoke.

"Yes Tony, I need your help." Tony was understandably surprised at the statement. I stood up and went over to him and Clary followed. He smiled wanly and nodded. "Phoenix here is having trouble telling us everything she told the Benedict boys. Persuade her other wise" Tony had no idea what would happen to him if I didn't say.

"Come on Phee, you can't disobey The Seer." he smiled. I dug my nails into my palm.

"I can't tell him. It will tell him to much." Tony rubbed his hands together. The Seer motioned at Unicorn and he grabbed Tony around the neck.

"How old are you Tony?" The Seer asked and Tony muttered a chocked 'fifty eight I think'. "I want ten years now." Unicorn grinned evilly and used his gift. Tony started to age and collapsed to the floor.

"Phee, help me!" he chocked out again. Before I could do anything, Clary was there. She roundhouse kicked Unicorn in the head. Unicorn fell to the floor and Dragon flung Clary into the wall a lot more forcefully than he did me. I heard her head crack against the wall and her body went limp against the floor.

"Are you going to tell me Phee?" The Seer asked.

"Fine! Just stop hurting everyone!" I cried "I'm Yves Benedict's soulfinder and Clary is Uriel's soulfinder. Clary is half Savant half Shadowhunter and she could kill you with your little finger." I told him. The Seer's eyes widened.

"Did she really threaten to kill you?" The Seer demanded and I nodded.

"She threw a knife at my head."

"What's it like having a soulfinder?" The Seer questioned and I hesitated. "Come and tell your daddy about it." I went to him though I would rather tend to Clary or Tony who were both unconscious. Unicorn was stood next to Dragon tending to his head. It must have dented his ego to have been beaten up twice in one day by the tiny girl who was slumped by the wall.

"It feels...Special." I answered

"What would you do to keep your soulfinder safe?"

"I don't know, I only met him this morning."

"Does he like you?"

"Like me! How could he? I tried to steal from him twice and got his brother's soulfinder kidnapped. I imagine that he is pretty fed up with me right now." He leaned over and patted my cheek.

"You shouldn't underestimate yourself Phoenix. With your mother's looks and your interesting gift he wouldn't have given up on you yet!" I wish he would because I didn't like the direction of this conversation. "I wonder how much information he would give to you. I wonder if he would betray the Savant Net if it was the only way to save his Soulfinder? You and Clarrisa are coming out with me tonight, there is some people you need to meet." The Seer said.

Clary's POV

I woke up back in Phoenix's room with a throbbing head ache. An emerald green dress hung on the door with a note attached to it. It read 'Put this on and then come out of your room'. I slipped out of my gear and put on the dress. I put my boots back on instead of the little kitten heels that were provided and chucked my black leather jacket that was part of my gear over the top. I strolled into the hall to find Unicorn, who was scowling at me, Dragon, Phoenix, who smiled at me warmly, a blonde woman who I'd not yet met and The Seer who had his arm around her shoulders.

"Clarrisa. You will address me as Daddy tonight, so will you Phoenix. If you don't Clarrisa will be drowned in a tank of water again and Tony will be turned to bones. Now come children. Everyone will call you Clarrisa Miss Brooklyn and Phoenix, everyone will call you Miss London." And with that we were herded into a limo.


	16. Meeting The World

Chapter 16- Meeting The World

Clary's POV

We arrived at some swanky restaurant about half an hour later. We'd spent the whole ride in an uncomfortable silence until The Seer had asked me what I was doing. Subconsciously, I had been drawing runes on my arm with my finger and tracing over the ones that were still there from earlier. Everyone clambered out of the limo and followed The Seer inside. We came to a foyer when he stopped.

"Phoenix and Clarrisa will sit with me. Don't be rude Clarrisa, give the door man your jacket." The Seer scolded as I hugged my jacket protectively as the door man was trying to prise it from me. I gave in and shrugged it off, placing it in the man's arms.

"What about us?" The blond woman asked gesturing between her, Dragon and Unicorn.

"Find some place else to sit. Come on." The Seer instructed. I followed him through the door with Phoenix gripping my arm tightly. The restaurant had lots of round tables and all the furnishings were plush and fancy. The Seer lead us to a table with ten men sat around it and two empty places. Dragon and Unicorn scrabbled around behind us trying to get a place as close to us as possible.

"Mr London, so nice of you to finally join us." A man with a New York accent spoke. Before The Seer could say anything, I did.

"Your from New York. Please take me home with you I can't stand-" I rushed but before I could continue The Seer clamped his hand over my mouth.

"My dear daughter, would you please stop being so rude." The Seer chided.

"She's American." the man noticed.

"Yes she lives over there and infiltrates the Net from there." The Seer lied and removed his hand from my mouth. "Could we have another place set please waiter." The Seer demanded. "This is Miss London, my second daughter and this is Miss Brooklyn, my first daughter." The Seer introduced. The man shook both our hands.

"It's nice to meet you beautiful ladies, I'm Mr New York." Mr New York said. The Seer sat down and so did Phoenix. I was left standing awkwardly as the waiter set my place. I thanked him and sat down. Mr New York introduced us to the other nine people who were all named after different places. No Mr Alicante or Mr Idris though I thought to myself.

"Have you got the information yet Mr London?" Mr Beijing asked.

"Because if not you may as well be messing with us and we'll drop the whole thing completely." Mr Italy added. The Seer chuckled before taking a sip of the wine that was placed in front of him. I stared at my glass in disgust and gained a questioning look from Phoenix who was taking small sips of hers.

_I don't like wine. _I sent to her and Phoenix smiled at me.

"That is where your wrong. No I don't have the information but I have my daughters. They have something rare, soulfinders. They also have something a lot more rare. Their soulfinders are both boys from the Benedict family." the men around the table gasped. "Their soulfinders would do anything for them." The Seer added with a sly grin.

"If I had my stele..." I grumbled under my breath. I can't believe that they were going to blackmail Uriel and Yves!

"What was that sweet pea?" Mr New York asked and The Seer shot me a warning look.

"Nothing." I stated and started tracing a few of my runes subconsciously.

"I like your tattoos." Mr New York complimented.

"They aren't tattoos you stupid mundane." I grumbled. Suddenly, a knife flew through the air and stopped before my neck. I froze as it traced a line across my neck. I plucked it from the air and hurtled it at The Seer. It whistled past his head slicing some hair off before burying into the wall behind him.

"Clarrisa! Stop being so rude and hurting your father" The Seer exclaimed. He held my hands to the table with one hand and slapped me. "Naughty. That's another thing Mr New York. She is feisty because she is part of a race of warriors. The runes she draws on herself give her powers." The Seer said and removed his hand, sitting back down.

"Wrong, completely wrong. I'm feisty because it is part of my personality. The runes help us and they are for many things. We protect you so we aren't the type of warrior race you think that we are." I concluded.

"You don't want to encounter her in a dark alley, trust me." Phoenix finally spoke up. The rest of the evening was boring. The men spoke about their plans to take the Savant Net down and how Phoenix and I would work in their plans. When we got back to the Community, The Seer instructed us to go straight to bed. I followed Phoenix back to her room and changed into some pyjamas that she lent me. I was drowning in them, honestly they were huge. I walked back into her room from the bathroom and she burst out laughing. I was wearing a batman top and a pair of grey jogging bottoms. Phoenix was sat on the bed in a pair of green shorts and a grey tee with Tigger from Winnie The Pooh on it. I walked over to her and slumped onto her double bed.

"Right. The plan is that we contact our soulfinders and tell them to meet us tomorrow at the wobbly bridge by the Eye. Then we meet The Seer in the National Museum of Art. We'll see what happens from there." Phoenix sighed and led down on the right hand side of the bed. I did the same and curled into a ball on the left side.

"Night." I whispered into the darkness.

"Night." Phoenix replied and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I pulled my gear back on and applied a small bit of eye liner that Phoenix lent me. She pulled on a pair of ripped denim shorts and a blue tee before smiling at me.

"Ready?" she asked and I nodded.

_Uri? _I asked mentally.

_Clary my beautiful angel, are you okay? _Uriel answered immediately. Not being able to talk to him was killing me. Hearing his voice inside my head made me smile.

_I'm fine Uri. Can you meet me at the Wobbly bridge by the London Eye at ten please and don't tell anyone. _I asked.

_Um sure, that's in like half an hour but sure, anything else? _

_Could you please bring my set of throwing knives? They're in my suitcase. Thanks Uri, I love you. _And with that I cut off. I walked out into the hall with Phoenix who had told Yves the same thing.

"What time are you meeting them?" Dragon said. He was lent against the wall in the hallway.

"Ten." we said in unison.

"Geez guys, the gallery doesn't open until half eleven! You guys are hopeless. Better head off then." Dragon exclaimed and led us down and out of the building. We hopped in a taxi and arrived at the bridge. Phoenix took my hand in hers as we walked onto the bridge fifteen minutes early and sat down on a bench to wait. After about ten minutes Phoenix shrieked and I found Yves hugging her from behind.

"You came." she breathed and Yves nodded. He hadn't noticed me yet and pulled Phoenix into another embrace. Two hands suddenly covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" Uri's American voice rumbled from behind me. I gasped and stood up from the bench.

"Uri!" I cried before sprinting into his arms.

"What are you doing here big bro?" Yves broke through our bubble of happiness.

"I could ask you the same question little bro." The boys looked at me and Phee.

"We have some explaining to do." Phoenix sighed. We all sat back down on the bench. Well, the boys did, I sat on Uri's lap and Phee sat on Yves' lap.

"Right. I was taken by The Seer, the guy who runs the Community where Phee is trapped. He sent us to take you to him because he wants information on the Net. He is going to blackmail our freedom for that information." I explained "He is meeting us in an hour and a half at the gallery that I have no clue where is."

"I know." Phoenix piped up.

"Let's go and get some breakfast and coffee and we'll discuss what to do." Uri said and with that we walked to this famous breakfast bar that Phee recommended.

**This chapter's kind of crap, sorry. Sorry for not updating sooner to!**


	17. Finally!

**Just thought I'd tell you guys that I had a hair cut today. Yes this is the most exciting thing that happened today, ah well. Anyway, on with the story!  
**

Chapter 17  


Clary's POV

"So what do you sweet peas want?" the waitress asked. I looked down at my menu and found myself ordering what I had every time I went to Java Jones' and Taki's, black coffee and chicken ceaser wrap. Uri ordered the same as me and squeezed my knee. We were sat opposite Phee, who ordered 'Rosie Lee' which confused us all (something about Cockney rhyming slang which she got embarrassed about) and Yves who ordered a cream tea. After the woman walked off I went into a sort of daze. Uri waved a hand in front of my face and brought me from Clary world back to London with a gentle kiss on the lips

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout Clare-bear?" Uri mumbled against my lips.

"Why ya speakin' like that Uri-bear?" I asked mimicking his tone. He shot me a look before quickly pressing his lips against the tip of my nose. I giggled and kissed his lips playfully.

"Your so beautiful that you could be the eighth wonder of the world." Uri whispered and I blushed at his compliment.

"Your so awesome and I love you so much that I named a seraph blade after you." This time it was his turn to blush and his lips met mine. I hungrily kissed back and Uri's hands skimmed down my arms and rested on my waist.

"Get a room guys." Yves broke in. I looked over at him to see him grinning and his arm around Phee's shoulder.

"Yeah, keep it PG" Phee added.

"Now you two, do you want to reconsider telling me what to do? I'm the one with Shadowhunter training." Phee grinned obviously remembering the day we met.

"I still can't believe that you beat up my brother twice!" Phee exclaimed and burst out laughing. Yves and Uri looked confused but we didn't explain. The waitress came back with our drinks and plonked them down on the table in front of us.

"Aw, aren't you couples cute together. You girls got yourselves good ones, keep hold of them" she said smiling.

"I don't think that they'd let us leave if we tried, it's like we're joined by fate and our souls are connected." I replied to the woman.

_Literally _I added in my head so only Yves, Uri and Phee heard. The boys chuckled and Phee snorted gaining strange looks from the waitress.

"Well I'll bring your food over when it's ready, it'll probably be five minutes." And with another smile she left. Yves clicked his fingers to light the candle on the table but Phee snuffed it out.

"We need to get this whole not scaring people with random remarks, smirks, laughs and anything power related under control. Remember they can't hear us when we speak telepathically." Uri said still chuckling.

"That's the point, top-secret C.I.A based talks and they can't hear us." I said humming the mission impossible theme tune. "Anyway." I shouted over Uri's snorts of laughter next to me. I continued when he died down. "Finally, I can make movie references when ever I like and Simon won't be the only person that gets them." I sighed because I missed Simon the most, not Jace or my Mom, Simon. The man who talks about Star Wars 24/7. He is a dork and I don't care because he is _my _dork.

"So...What are we going to do?" Phee asked. I looked between the three others as they were all looking to me expectantly.

"What?" They still stared. "What?" I demanded more forcefully.

"You stopped the attack in Alicante, you killed Valentine and stopped Sebastian, of course we are going to look at you for a plan. Also you're a Shadowhunter." Uri stated like I was stupid. I blinked a couple of times before speaking.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you read the books...I've never been up against a Savant before and I had help other Shadowhunters' help." I retorted. Uri frowned but didn't argue back.

"Right, we should go and see what he has to say. Strategically, that's our best bet because if we just run off with you two now then Savants will come after us." Yves said. We all nodded in agreement.

"Guys, you'll need strong shields." Said Phee.

"We come from a family of Savants, we develop them double time." Uri assured, stroking my knuckles with his thumb.

"I was hinting more towards Clary because she is new to the Savant world. Don't let him get into your head." Phee advised. We ate and spent our time talking about everything that wasn't to do with The Seer and our time with him. Uri did wonder where the cut on my neck had come from and why I winced when he touched my back. The four of us made our way over the bridge to the art gallery. By the angel, this is so cool! We walked inside and we were met with thousands of famous paintings.

"Eeeekkkk!" I cried and gripped Uri's hand tightly. "By the Angel! This. Is. Awesome!" I shrieked. A few people frowned at me but I didn't care.

"Remember why we are here Clary. We are here to rescue you from that lunatic." Yves scolded and I calmed down. We strolled around a bit before we were approached by Dragon.

"Afternoon Little sisters! This way to The Seer." He said happily. Why did he call me his sister? I shot him a glare before he corrected himself. "Sorry, little sister and Clarrisa." I growled slightly and he took a step back. Then he lead us down a long corridor. Unicorn had joined our party at some point. There was security at the door and we were pushed in, followed by Unicorn and Dragon. The room was tall and bland with a balcony in the middle of the feature wall. On the balcony stood The Seer himself. My hand crept to the inside of my leather jacket where my throwing knives were.

_Clary, I don't know what he did but don't do that, not yet. _Uri cautioned. I nodded and put my hand back into Uri's.

"Phoenix, Clarrisa, I see you brought your boy toys with you." The Seer said and we all looked up at him. He stared at Yves "Yves I presume. Leaving you and by the process of elimination your Uriel." The boys glared up at him. Yves had put an arm protectively around Phee's shoulders where as Uri had put an arm around my waist. Uri, always the romantic! I felt a mist creep around my mind and threw up my shields. The Seer frowned. Uri squeezed my side and kissed my hair.

_No matter what happens, I love you. _He sent. I buried my head into his chest and kissed his tee.

_Love you to._ I sent before looking back at The Seer.

"Enough of this. What do you want in exchange for our soulfinders?" Yves spat.

"A list of the names of all the Savants in the Net and their powers. You will be our spies" The Seer told him as he pressed his fingers into a pyramid.

"And that's all we have to do. Then we can take our soulfinders." Uri asked determined for confirmation. The Seer grinned evilly.

"No silly child. My girls will stay with their daddy." The Seer chuckled and Unicorn and Dragon stepped towards Phee and I.

"Time to go." Unicorn said and I growled again.

"They stay with us." Uri declared and his grip on my waist tightened. He was doing this more to stop me attacking than stopping them from taking me.

"They stay with the Community and their Father." The Seer dismissed Uri's remark.

"You'll never be my father. I'm not proud to say it but Valentine Morgenstern is my father." I shuddered as I admitted it. "We don't belong to you."

"No, they belong with their Soulfinders." Yves' jaw set, determination laced his brow. A metal bracket sprung off the wall and came hurtling towards Phee. My Shadowhunter reflexes kicked in and I shoved Phee out of the way before it hit her. It forcefully clanged into the wall behind us leaving a dent. Yves' face contorted before he told The Seer that he wasn't the only one with powers. Smoke started in The Seers pocket which a wad of cash protruded from and Yves concentrated on looking at the point.

"Stop!" Phee instructed and batted his hands.

"I went for his heart and that's as close as I got." Yves let out an exasperated sigh at the same time as The Seer.

"You can have them for forty eight hours then you have to bring them back to me along with the information."

"Deal." Uri and Yves said in unison.

"No!" Phee cried.

"Guys you can't do this. You can't give up all that information so you can have us for three days. That's stupid!" I shouted. Uri shushed me and Yves pressed a finger to his lips.

_Trust us. _Yves sent to Phee and I.

"Okay, where do we bring them to in two days?" Uri questioned.

"The London Eye, twelve o'clock on Saturday. Phee, come here so daddy can give you a message." The Seer beckoned and Phee reluctantly let go of Yves.

"Why are you doing this?" I mumbled looking Uri in the eye. He smiled sadly and pulled me into a hug.

"You are unlucky to have someone like Phee for a soulfinder." I heard Unicorn say cockily. I turned away from Uri to find Yves trying to control his power. He was flexing his hands in and out of tight balls as a little smoke drifted from them.

"You have some balls to say that when I can hear you." I told him and Unicorn instantly cowered away from me and took shelter by the wall. I grinned and pulled out a throwing knife. Unicorn's eyes widened but I put it back in a pouch.

"You guys ready?" Phee asked cheerily from behind me. I nodded and slotted in on the end next to Uri. He slid an arm around my waist and kissed my hair before we walked after Phee and Yves. As soon as we were outside, we found a bench to sit down on.

"What did he do to you?" Yves asked Phee. He had his hands clasped on his lap like a psychologist. Phee got up and started pacing in front of the bench.

"He put a safe guard on my mind. I'll hurt Clary or myself if we don't return with the information."

"You won't got within a mile of Clary because you know what she's like. You can't kill a Shadowhunter." Uri countered.

"I'd never hurt Phee." I defended.

"I don't see the point in sitting here, we may as well head back to-" Yves cut off and held up a hushing finger to us. I rolled my eyes and started bouncing my leg up and down. I swear I have ADHD or something, I can't sit still! Yves turned back to us a couple of minutes later and we all demanded answers to his silent conversation. "We have a slight problem. Mom, dad, Zed, Sky and Xav are coming over. Before you ask why it's because Mom and Zed had a few frights with visions and Dad sensed danger." He let out a puff of air.

"Well, when will they get here?" Uri demanded.

"In about fifteen minutes, if we're lucky. They may have left the airport already." Yves said and I groaned.

"I don't really see what the problem is with this." Phee told us with a confused expression. Poor naive Phee hadn't witnessed Karla yet.

"She can be a bit...over whelming. You need a bit of time to prepare?" I informed her but my statement ended more like a question. The boys nodded vigorously "If we go somewhere a little secluded I can portal us back because it's quicker than getting a cab, we found that out didn't we Yves."

Uriel's POV (Yay!)

I watched as my favourite red-head crouched down and started scrawling a portal rune into the floor. I'd missed her so much. All I want to do is to hold her in my arms and kiss her because this was twice that I'd lost her now and I don't think that I could deal with it again. A blue circle spiralled outwards from the rune and Clary ushered us towards it. Phee's eyes widened in amazement as she stepped through the portal hand in hand with Yves. I grinned at Clary and swept her into my arms bridal style before sprinting through the portal. The portal dropped us in the hall outside our apartment door where we were met with suitcases, Yves and a very amazed Phee.

"A bit easier than the stairs hey Phee." I caught the end of Yves speaking.

"You'll have to get used to portal travel, I never could land on my feet at first." Clary told Phee from my arms. I grinned and placed a kiss on her forehead before setting her down on the ground. She was so sweet, she only came up to my chest. We all starred at the bags before stating what everyone suspected.

"They're already here." Phee guessed. I liked this girl, sweet (rarely), sarcastic, funny but has that kind of stuborn grit to her, a little like Clare-bear.

"Ready?" I asked and with confirmation from them, I unlocked and pulled open the door. Dad answered the door and shoved past me to embrace both girls.

"And hello to you to." I scoffed. Clary returned Dad's hug but Phee stood there a little awkward. Dad turned to Yves.

"You found her!" Dad grinned at my brother.

"Yeah, I did Dad."

"Great news Yves" No sooner as Dad had let go of Phee, Mom rushed out and pulled her into a crushing hug.

"My clever Yves." Mom sighed out and kissed the top of Phee's head. Clary in turn was attacked by Mom as Mom had claimed that she was worried sick because of her premonition. Mom stopped and turned around thumping Yves and I in the stomach."You bad, bad boys. Where have you been? Your brothers have been worried sick and Zed and my premonitions were the only thing stopping them from going to the police!" I nearly had forgotten how Mom got about things like this. Once, Xav was ten minutes late home because he went on an extra run down the ski slope and Mom had the rest of us in the family room acting like he'd gone missing. She made us try and use our powers to find him. Zed joined us in the hall next along with sky.

"Blondie!" Clary shrieked and rushed into a hug with Sky.

"Red!" Sky shouted at the same time. Zed leant on the door frame pouting.

"Doesn't your favourite brother get a greeting?" Zed asked in mock hurt.

"Yeah course he does. You in there Xav?" Clary called the last part into the flat and Zed pouted again. Xav come bounding into the hall like an excited puppy.

"Hey B.F.G!" Clary called as Xav spun her around. He set her down on the ground.

"Hey shortstop, what's crackalackin?" Xav questioned, ruffling Clary's hair. Phee cleared her throat a little awkwardly and Yves grabbed her hand in comfort.

"What's with all the nicknames and strange greetings? When did you four become all friendly?" I asked "And why wasn't I involved in this?" Clary came over to me and smacked my chest.

"Because you weren't there." Clary said vaguely. I heard an after thought of Phee's drift through her shield.

"Zed, she just wondered if you were the runt of the litter" I sold her out and Zed shot her a wolfy grin. She blushed furiously and denied it.

"Truth's out!" Clary cried. She hauled a suitcase onto her shoulder and another under her arm.

"Grab a couple Uri and be helpful." She scolded with a frown. I saluted her and heaved up one case but dropped it again at the weight.

"Jesus! What did you pack! How can you lift _two _of those things?!" I exclaimed and my soulfinder reminded me of her training. I love saying that, my soulfinder, I relish in saying it.

"It's only the essentials!" Sky said innocently before bursting out giggling. "Let's move this into the flat and stop crowding the hall."

_You made a small mistake soulfinder. _I sent to Clary.

_And what was my mistake soulfinder? _She sent back with a questioning look.

_If a mundane was in the hall, we would have appeared out of know where. _She rolled her eyes at me before following the chatty group into the flat.

_You doubt me to much. I have a foresight rune on my arm which I did before we portalled. _

_So you knew that they were here and didn't warn us?! _I added a mock gasp aloud. Phee looked at me questioningly.

_Yup! _I scowled at Clary's back. We dumped the bags in the lounge and retrieved the rest of them. When we were done, Clary and I walked into the kitchen hand in hand. Phee was sat on a barstool at the breakfast bar and Yves was positioned behind her rubbing circles on her back. The rest of the family were sprauled about the kitchen. Xav and Zed were playing catch with their telekenisis until Sky snatched the apple out the air and took a bite out of it. Vic was furiously tapping away at his laptop and everyone else was talking. Clary had gone to talk to Sky and Phee. She had her back to me. I walked silently towards her and slunk my arms around her waist. Before I knew what was happening, her elbow made contact with my nose.

"By the angel! Uri, I'm sorry, so so so so sorry!" Clary looked a little horrified. I clutched my nose which blood poured from. Everyone in the kitchen went silent and was starring at us. Clary shook herself from her daze. "Xav, don't just stand there! Please come and fix him!" She sounded distraught.

"I'm fine baby, don't worry, its just a scratch." I assured her. Xav removed my hand and started working his magic on my nose.

"Just a scratch?! She broke your nose Uri" Xav said. Clary gasped once again and grabbed my hand.

"I'm so sorry Uri! I'm just a little on edge at the moment. Don't surprise me like that again." Clary instructed. The pain eased away and the tingle of Xav's healing powers finally stopped.

"I'm going to take a shower" I announced. I kissed Clary on the forehead, thanked Xav for healing me and stalked into mine and Clary's room.

Clary's POV

I sat back down and looked over to Yves.

"So guys we need to tell you something. We haven't got the girls back for good, they are kinda...on loan." Yves explained and Karla nodded. The room went silent.

"How was your flight?" I asked and Karla smiled at me.

"It was lovely thank you dear. It's a shame that we had to cut our holiday short." Karla sighed."So Phee, tell us how you how met." Phee stiffened next to me and choked on her drink.

"It's uh quite a uh funny story that." I stuttered out.

"Mom please, Phee has a difficult background. Its not easy for her to talk about it." Yves cautioned and Sky gave Phee a sympathetic smile. Both of us could relate to her on the messed up family wave. Sky waved her hand in front of Karla's face.

"Karla, your doing your thing again." Sky's accent really showed next to our American ones. Karla shook her head.

"Sorry, I must be more tired than I thought." Karla apologised.

"I found it spooky when you first did it to me-"

"I second that" I cut in.

"ANYWAY maybe you should give Phee a bit of space." Sky continued.

"Yeah, we should all get some rest. We're dog tired and it won't hurt for you guys get some sleep. I can sense that the threat hasn't gone but we are okay for now." Saul said and we all nodded in agreement. The sleeping arangmnets had already been made. Phee, Sky and I would share the single bedroom, Saul and Karla would have Vic's bed and the boys would share Yves's king sized bed and the lounge.

"I'm just going to go and check on my broken boyfriend and kick him out of our room." I told the girls cheerily.

Quickly, I walked down the corridor towards Uri's bedroom. I swung the door open and walked straight into a man's chest which made him trip causing me to fall on top of him. I let out a small squeal, covering my eyes. Because what I had just walked into was not only my boyfriend or soulfinder, I'd walked into my naked boyfriend and I was on top of him. I could feel the heat in my cheeks from where I was blushing furiously. Like lightening, I scrambled to me feet and covered my eyes again.

"Don't just sit there!" But he did, completely uncomfortable with the whole situation. "Get a towel or some clothes!" I cried and he shook out of he daze. I heard him rush about looking for a towel before he swore. I dared to remove my hand just an inch to find his face right in front of mine and I jumped backward with another squeal. He still didn't have a towel. Uriel coughed.

"You're standing on my towel dear." Uri told me and I blushed even more as I blindly stepped backwards off of his towel. Uri whipped it from the floor and wrapped it around his waist. We just stood there for a couple of minutes looking at each other awkwardly. Out of know where he pulled me into a hug. "Please don't let this make things awkward between us Clary." I smiled into his chest and hugged him back.

"Now go and put some clothes on Uri before Sky and Phee invade our broom." I commanded with another grin and let him go. He kissed the top of my head and returned to the bathroom.


	18. IMPORTANT

**AN:**

**Hey guys :) Sorry I haven't updated but I'm not going to continue this story. I honestly don't really see what to do! I have a little bit of writers block so this story is DISCONTINUED!**

**Sorry again,**

**Bye and thanks for sticking with me :)**


End file.
